Convincing a Yakuza Member
by ShamelessYeXiu
Summary: Reborn is the father to a bunch of monsters (10Gen!) and has to train Kimura Tsuna into the Vongola Decimo. Only problem is, Tsuna's in a yakuza and has absolutely no filter on his smartass mouth. Reborn now has to convince Tsuna to become Decimo, after getting him out of the Police's hands. Crap summary, but please give this story a try.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first KHR fanfic. Meaning that some of the characters might be a little OOC and Tsuna is deliberately made to be OOC. Please favorite and follow, it will be greatly appreciated.**

 **P.S: To all those who read this story, I would like it if you went and visited EpikalStorms profile and voted on the poll for the amazing KHR story _Left Us Falling_ to be updated instead of the other ones, I beg of you please. Thanks to those who do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR or its characters.**

* * *

"I'm telling you I didn't fucking steal it."

"Look kid. This isn't your first offence, if you just admit it and tell us who helped you, you just might be lucky and get off with a warning."

"Why the hell do you think I did it?"

"We got only your face on camera, running out of the store with a couple of other guys that can't be identified, holding the stolen items. So, just tell us their names and where the stuff is at."

"Bullshit."

"Brat, this is serious. You just got off of probation, and still doing your community service hours. Do you really want to go to the Detention Center again?"

"And for the last damn time, I'm telling you I didn't fucking do any of that shit."

"We got eyewitness reports and surveillance that says otherwise."

The kid had the actual gall to scoff.

Police Sergeant Matsuoka just sighed, already knowing the kid wouldn't say a thing since this wasn't the first time having dealt with him before turning to the guard outside. "Hey, take him to the holding cell until further notice." Receiving a nod in return, Sergeant Matsuoka left the interrogation room, heading straight to his office.

The guard swiftly walked towards the kid, grabbing him before striding out into the plain white hall.

"Oi! Slow down tree, I can't keep up with your long ass legs dammit."

The guard didn't even blink nor did he slow his pace. The kid could only glare darkly at the tree as they passed by a bunch of random doors that led to who knows where before entering a metal one that was at the end of the hall. Presenting them a view of a couple of cells with only a few of them occupied.

Going to an empty cell on the left, the guard shoved the kid in, removed the cuffs currently binding his hands, then stepped back closing the cell door. Ensuring it was locked properly so there was no chance of escape, the guard took his leave, never to be seen again.

' _They should put a welcome back sign in here for me,'_ the kid couldn't help but think. He then went to lay down on the bench at the back without even glancing at those in the other holding cells before snoozing off.

Nearly 2 hours later, a disgruntled Sgt. Matsuoka stood before the kid, yelling at the boy to wake up.

"What brought you here so soon, I was having a great nap?"

"Shut it brat."

"Oh, what got your panties in a twist?"

The Sgt. just shot said brat a glare, then shut his eyes and released a frustrated sigh. "Kimura Tsuna. Charges against you have been dropped and you are hereby no longer in our custody." Sgt. Matsuoka then opened the cell beckoning for the kid now named Tsuna to follow.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at this. "Which sleazebag decided to free me?"

"I don't know."

Tsuna looked at the Sergeants face before smirking amusedly. "Ah, so that's why you were in such a bitchy mood." He got another glare in return for his oh so lovely comment.

"So, I thought you had fucking evidence, how the hell did the guy manage to free me, of course, not that I'm complaining about it."

Sgt. Matsuoka just gritted his teeth not bothering to answer making Tsuna's smirk grow wider. "Interesting."

The rest of the walk to the waiting area was in complete silence, leaving the two to their own thoughts. Once they reached their destination did the Sgt. finally hand over Tsuna's belongings saying, "Next time, you won't be so lucky."

Tsuna just gave him a mildly amused look. "Nice seeing ya too ya know. Where the hell did your manners go you ass?"

Sgt. Matsuoka gave him a blank stare. He then shook his head slowly muttering something about disrespectful punks while heading towards his office.

"See you soon, old man!"

Tsuna watched as Matsuoka rounded the corner, then shoved his belongings into his pockets before stepping into the waiting area. His eyes immediately focused onto a shadowy figure hidden in the corner near the front doors. Quickly he adopted his usual blank face he has on when dealing with people who could be potential threats.

"Come on out and tell me what you want, fucking Pedophile."

* * *

It was a beautiful Wednesday morning in Namimori, the sun was shining down brightly with a couple of clouds floating here and there. A light breeze made the temperature just perfect with the birds chirping happily and every single living creature was enjoying the very peaceful atmosphere.

Except in a certain hitman's household.

"GWAHAHA LAMBO-SAMA STOLE AHO-DERA'S FOOD!"

"STUPID COW GIVE IT BACK!"

"Maa~ Maa~ Guys calm down."

"SHUT IT BASEBALL IDIOT! NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU!"

In the next room over you could see two figures fighting it out, completely destroying everything in their path with a lot of "Kufufufuing" and "Kamikorosu" going around. Along with someone on the sidelines EXTREMELY cheering them on; not joining the fighting because of his younger sister, who was standing beside him to make sure he didn't. Over in separate room is a young girl, whose hair is very similar to the figure that "Kufufufued" a lot, who was getting ready for school.

Now, let us go to a certain hitman's room and see how he is starting this fine lovely morning.

A handsome, young man lay on his bed tiredly staring at the ceiling. _'It is times like these where I regret adopting every single one of them.'_

Releasing an exasperated sigh, the man stood up and got ready for the day. After stepping out of the comfort of his room, he headed downstairs where all the commotion was. On the way down, the man removed his signature fedora while being careful with his chameleon partner who was resting on it, so he could run his hand through his hair a couple of times before replacing it back on his head.

Arriving at the bottom of the staircase, the man got a full view of what was going on. To put it simply, it was a War Zone.

Apparently, after Lambo decided to rub it in Gokudera's face about stealing said person's food, Gokudera brought out his mini bombs and threw it at Lambo. In retaliation, Lambo brought out his grenades, so together they utterly demolished the kitchen and the dining room while still going at it. Yamamoto was just to the side laughing while also cutting down any bombs that happened to stray towards him. One glance into the living room told him all he needed to know was that you could no longer call it as such.

Quickly getting tired of all the stupidity in the air, the man let his partner, Leon, crawl into his hand, morph into a gun before shooting twice at the ceiling. At the noise the gun made, anyone in the house immediately stopped what they were doing and stood up straight, back rippling with tension. Which unfortunately gave the bombs already in the air a direct path towards their intended targets. In skilled precision, the man shot any and all fuses on the bombs making them drop to the floor safely.

Yamamoto was the first to come to his senses. "Yo, Reborn."

"I apologize Reborn-san, but it was the stupid cows fault."

"GYAHAHA! OF COURSE IT WAS LAMBO-SAMA!"

The man now identified as Reborn gave a quick nod as acknowledgement. "You idiots should go get ready for school, or else you'll be late." The three went to their rooms, of course, with the usual bickering besides Yamamoto who kept his (Creepy as Gokudera calls it) smile on his face.

Reborn walked to the other side in swift strides, only to show the living room in all its destroyed glory. Ignoring it like the professional he is, his attention was focused on the girl to his right, trying *coughfailingcough* to drag her brother into the 'dining rooms' direction.

Reborn grabbed said boy by his collar before asking, "Why is Ryohei unconscious?"

Following him, the sister of Ryohei, who was named Kyoko smiled brightly. "Ah, good morning Reborn-kun. One of Hibari's tonfas accidently hit Onii-chan on the head."

' _Doubt it was an accident.'_ "So where did he and Mukuro go to?"

"Hibari-kun headed to school already, saying he wanted to make sure no one was violating the rules, or else he would bite the herbivores to death."

' _Tch. Pretty obvious for that one.'_

"And I think Mukuro-kun went back to his room."

Reaching the boy's room while Kyoko headed on to hers, Reborn slapped Ryohei's cheeks until he awoke.

"That EXTREMELY hurt!"

In response, Reborn gave a blank stare.

"Oh, EXTREMELY good morning Reborn!"

"Get ready. And be down in 10 minutes," he said it loud enough for everyone to hear before heading back downstairs to make each of their bentos. They had a schedule set for school mornings, each one of them could wake up before 6 o'clock and could not be late for school. They had to make sure they ate a good breakfast or else Reborn would have a little _'talk'_ with them. On their way out, they'd pick up their bentos Reborn had made for them that morning, sometimes with the help of the girls or Takeshi. Of course, Reborn had Hibari's already made knowing the boy leaves early in the morning to protect his school.

Mukuro and Chrome were the first to come down the stairs.

"Kufufufu Arcobaleno."

"Good morning Hitman-san."

In return, Reborn gave a nod with his usual smirk plastered on his face. As soon as those two left the house, the other major annoyances came down into the 'kitchen.'

"Why can't you drop off the idiot cow, Reborn-san?"

"Shut up Baka-Dera!"

"You little-"

"Maa~ Maa~ Gokudera. It's not all that bad."

"I wasn't talking to you, baseball freak!"

"I enjoy walking Lambo to the elementary, don't you Onii-chan?"

"It is EXTREMELY fun Kyoko!"

Reborn inwardly sighed as he handed the bentos over to each one of them. "It doesn't matter what you think, if I say you're going to do it then you're doing it, no questions asked."

Gokudera looked away and grumbled something Reborn didn't care enough to decipher, Lambo was too busy being dressed properly by Kyoko to rub it in Gokudera's face for his minor victory. Takeshi and Ryohei were just grinning off to the side. Reborn's eyes softened at the scene.

 _'Damn. I'm getting soft.'_ "Now get going, I don't want you guys to be late."

And so those 5 brats were off, leaving him alone in his destroyed house with peaceful silence.

' _Ring. Ring. Ring.'_

Reborn immediately grabbed ahold of his Leon phone and pressed answer. "Yes."

"Ah, Reborn. How has it been with all those strays you picked up?"

Reborn clenched his fist in anger. " **My kids** are doing fine, Idiot."

"Ha, ha, ha. That's good to hear, seems you are very protective of them." Reborn gritted his teeth, pissed off that whatever he said to the moron was brushed off so casually.

' _Can't let the idiot get to me.'_

Careful to keep the anger out of his voice, he asked, "Why did you really call me, Iemitsu?"

There was a sudden change in tone when the reply came. "I need your help."

"…"

"I'm pretty sure Nono already informed you that you will be training the next Vongola Decimo, correct."

"Yes, your **son** , Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Yes, yes of course, but he unfortunately changed his name to Kimura Tsuna."

' _It's obvious you couldn't care less if he changed his name or not.'_

"Get to the point," he growled darkly.

"Besides the change in name, I was informed that he is currently under arrest for being caught stealing at a local store."

Even in his bad mood, Reborn managed to raise an eyebrow. "I thought your kid was an innocent angel."

An annoyed sigh came through the receiver. "My sweet little Tuna-fish isn't as innocent as I had originally thought. I asked one of my subordinates to check out his record, and apparently it seems this isn't the first time it has happened."

"How old was he when he was first arrested?"

Shuffling of papers could be heard through the receiver. "He was 11. He got caught for pickpocketing, and since that was his first time they let him off with just a warning."

He scoffed. "And you barely found out now trash."

"Reborn-"

"Is there any other important information I should know about."

"I don't know."

"How the hell do you not know, he is your flesh and blood Iemitsu."

"Yes, but I hardly visit to keep them safe, you should know that Reborn. My subordinates-"

"Listen here Iemitsu, your son is someone you are supposed to know personally no matter what. You and I both know there are different ways to keep in contact, but you don't do you, because you actually don't give a shit. Seriously, do you even know the age of your son right now? Honestly, I know you're an idiot, but I didn't think you were such a worthless piece of shit. You have no right to be called a father, or even the CEDEF leader, you fucking disgrace."

Without further ado, he hung up on the asshole. _'Damn that idiot to hell for ruining my mood. And now I'll have to make some calls to see what information they can dig up on the kid knowing anything I got from the imbecile is basically useless.'_

 **1 HOUR LATER**

' _Are you serious?'_ Reborn could feel a headache already beginning its attack on him because of the lack of info on Kimura Tsuna. He completely understood the reason for the change in last name, and agreed with it, so he was going to refer to him as such. I mean, who wanted to be related to a bumbling scumbag.

Anyways, back to the problem at hand, he reread the details he had written when he had gotten ahold of a couple of his contacts.

 _ **Name: Kimura Tsuna**_

 _ **Birth Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi**_

 _ **Age: Unknown; Estimated 14 years old**_

 _ **Birth Date: Some time in October**_

 _ **Location: Namimori, Japan**_

 _ **Residing: Unknown**_

 _ **School: Said to go to Namimori Middle but attendance shows he only went on the first day.**_

 _ **Mother: Sawada Nana**_

 _ **Location: Namimori, Japan. Her residence is unknown for having moved a while back with Kimura Tsuna, though no one bothered finding out the exact location.**_

 _ **Sire: Sawada Iemitsu**_

 _ **Location: Sicily, Italy. His residence is CEDEF Headquarters.**_

 _ **Other: Part of the Katsu Kotei yakuza in Shirimasen, town to the west of Namimori.**_

And the rest of it was of his personality and appearance when he was about 5 years old, along with two sheets of paper showing his records. So, all in all, it didn't help for anything, there was just too many blanks for Reborn to realize that nobody knew much about who was going to be the next Vongola Decimo.

' _It's obvious the only reason he has been caught countless of times is just to cover for those that he works alongside with. Basically a scapegoat, a pretty good one at that, but it can't be all he is good at. Seeing how the other people he works with trust him so much, there must be something else. And apparently, he's in one of the top yakuzas in Japan. Great, it keeps getting better and better.'_

He stood up and straightened out his suit before heading out towards the Namimori Police Station.

' _Well, won't this be interesting,'_ Reborn thought, besides his frustration at the way the day had been going so far. He always did enjoy a good challenge.

* * *

 **Remember to please visit EpikalStorms profile and vote on the poll for Left Us Falling to be updated. It's a KHR story that I think anyone that goes on over to read it will greatly enjoy it and agree that it should be updated till its complete.**

 **If you find any mistakes, please tell me. It would help a lot. Thanks, see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Once Reborn entered the Police Station he was met with a man he had come to familiarize with through a phone, Police Sergeant Rin Matsuoka. You see, on the way over he pulled a few strings that would allow Kimura to be freed without charge. As a bonus, it wouldn't be put on his record. The things he does for strangers.

"Are you the man who called us earlier?"

"Yes."

The Sergeant was obviously trying not to show how displeased he was in front of him because of the way things were going in Reborn's favor. This made Reborn smirk a bit smugly which happened to only fuel the other man's frustration.

Through gritted teeth he said, "Wait here for a moment and Kimura-san will be right over." Matsuoka then stormed out of the waiting room, or lobby which ever you prefer, to retrieve the boy.

Chuckling softly, Reborn walked over to the corner closest to the door and leaned against the wall with one leg crossed over the other. _'Wonder how the boy is now; both in personality and looks.'_

After a couple of minutes, Reborn heard a pair of voices coming from the other side of the door that a certain officer had angrily left through earlier on. Despite the conversation being slightly muffled didn't stop Reborn from picking up a couple of things they were saying. _'Seems Kimura enjoys messing with people and is comfortable around Matsuoka to a degree. Strange, but not surprising in the least since Matsuoka oversees any cases having to do with Kimura.'_

Hearing the door opening, Reborn snapped his eyes up to stare intently at the person who entered. To his astonishment, the boy looked sharply at him with his narrowed brown eyes, not even bothering to see if there was anyone else inside the room. Even more peculiar was the sudden change in aura. When the boy was messing with the sergeant he had this amiable feel about him and now... now he was letting his killer intent fill the room that if he, the world's greatest hitman, was a lesser man, he'd be shitting bricks.

"Come on out and tell me what you want, fucking Pedophile."

Reborn's hand twitched with the need to reach for his gun and make the kid respect him but refrained from doing so. He's been in so many similar situations that he now knows better than to whip out his gun in order to show who's boss.

He calmly stepped out of the shadows and into the light to allow the little punk to see him. Kimura tensed slightly, regarding him with an icy glare. Well, since the kid was going to assess him, Reborn might as well do the same. It's the polite thing to do right?

Kimura wore a black beanie over his head covering all his hair, so no one was able to identify the color or style of it. He had creamy white skin and chocolate colored eyes with some orange dancing in there. He also wore a zipped up black jacket that had the kanji "turtle hermit" written in orange on the front of it. Along with some black, baggie cargo pants and orange shoes.

"Chaos. My name is Reborn and I'm not a pedophile."

Kimura raised an eyebrow at that. "How can I be sure that you aren't?"

"I'm sure you can tell if I am lying or not."

Kimura's eyes flashed with suspicion before he nodded slowly. With slightly less tense shoulders, Kimura shoved his hands into his pockets while heading towards the exit. "Well, I'm hungry, so tell me why the fuck you freed me on the way over."

"Aren't you a rude brat, where's my thank you?"

"Go look for it in the trash. You might even find a better-looking suit in there."

Following him, Reborn held back the overwhelming urge to hit the boy's head with a ten-ton hammer. _'Barely met the kid and he's already getting on my nerves.'_

"So old man, how the hell do you know me?"

Insert eye twitch here. "Your father informed me."

"Really now, and this 'father' you're talking about is named…"

"You don't know your own father's name."

"Of course I don't, since I do not have one, dumbass."

Reborn paused mid-step, giving the other a weird look. "What is your name?"

Kimura stopped and turned around to look exasperatingly at Reborn. "Clean those fucking ears of yours and listen well. The name's Kimura Tsuna."

Reborn ignored that comment, for he's a professional and won't lower himself to bicker with a mere child. "Then why do you say you have no father?"

"I have a sperm donor, if that's what you're asking."

Reborn nearly face palmed. _'Damn. I'm losing my touch because of dealing with all those little brats back home.'_

"So, it's safe to say that my sperm donor's the one that sent you."

"Well yes, his name is Sawada Iemitsu."

"After all these shitty years, he fucking decides to suddenly pop back in. He doesn't even have the decency to show up in person, what an asshole."

' _I agree with you there.'_

"Doesn't explain why you are here though."

"It's partially the reason for me being here, but I'm supposed to tutor you, so your grades can go up and-"

"Pfft. What grades you crazy geezer? I barely even go to that hell hole."

"-I'm also the world's greatest hitman sent to train you as the next Vongola Decimo."

Kimura immediately went rigid on the spot. His intimidating aura (to others obviously) which had slowly gone away the more they'd talked to one another had come back full force. He quickly faced Reborn with a tense stance, seemingly ready to fight or run, his eyes that were previously looking around uninterested were focused on him with a calculating gleam. Whatever peace they had between each other had just went flying out the window.

In response, Reborn carefully pulled his hands out of his pockets, so they could be seen, and made non-threatening movements to show he wasn't going to harm the other. ' _Che, ain't the first time I have had to do this.'_

"Look Kimura, I ain't here to injure you in any way, I'm just here to train-,"

"Me right. Yeah, I got that very loud and fucking clear. What if I call bullshit?"

' _Damn. I didn't think he would know what Vongola was, or even believe me right off the bat and get defensive automatically.'_

"You don't have a choice." Instantly, Reborn knew he said the wrong words to the boy.

"I what. Repeat that again motherfucker," Kimura said with venom in his voice.

Cautiously, he raised his hands in a sign of peace. "Your father and the Vongola-"

"I haven't seen my dick of a father in over a decade, and what the hell makes you think I actually give a flying fuck about the mafia!"

Reborn from the corner of his eyes noticed the two of them had attracted unneeded attention from people who didn't seem notice that it was none of their damn business. He glared daggers at them clearly stating _ **leave-or-die**_ _._ And suddenly the two of them were the only ones on the street.

"Kimura-" Reborn began a bit angrily, tired of being interrupted constantly by the brat.

"Screw you bitch!" Kimura then hurriedly spun around and ran away. Sighing, Reborn rapidly followed him.

* * *

Tsuna panted lightly from having to run through the backstreets of Namimori to shake off the other. _'My intuition isn't doing anything, so I probably lost the shitty bastard.'_

Having lived here all his life and usually needing to ditch the cops had helped Tsuna come to know all the streets in Namimori exceptionally well. Therefore, making it quite easy to lose people on his trail.

He was currently in an alley a couple of blocks away from the building he and the others in Katsu Kotei practically lived in. Since he had no were to live he occupied a spare room at their base, so that was basically the main place to find him. Well... besides when he decides to "visit" the Police Station.

Katsu Kotei was the yakuza Tsuna joined when he was about 9 years old. It had formed 2 years prior to when he was accepted, so it's was still pretty new compared to others. At first, the base had been on the eastern outskirts of Namimori slowly gathering members in secret. Once it had been deemed strong enough by the Oyabun, they fought against Momokyokai, the local yakuza at the time.

Of course, Katsu Kotei had won and recruited most of Momokyokai's members besides their boss (who's dead) and those who were next in rank (who are also dead) and moved the base to the west.

It wasn't in Namimori, so that way the demon 'protector of Namimori' didn't shove his head up their asses with all his discipline shit, but in the outskirts of Shirimasen. They had purposely placed the base near Namimori just to get on the animal freak's nerve; they take great pride in seeing his scowl when he passes by on patrol.

Though Katsu Kotei doesn't have as much members as other yakuzas, they still aren't a group to be underestimated. It has a lot of skilled and strong members amongst their midst which is why the demon prefect hasn't tried to 'bite' everyone to death. Plus, they weren't in his fucking precious town, so he can't go bitchin about it to them; however, he does get satisfaction in beating those who get caught entering his territory.

He did try once though, and everybody ended up in a stalemate. So, in silent agreement, the head prefect and the Oyabun made it that they could not attack each other's head base, but anywhere else was free game. It's why they must be aware of the Disciplinary Committee and the Police when they're out doing their own shit.

Turning another corner Tsuna could finally see the building he resided in. Nothing special besides the fact that it was large, and nearly everything inside of it has either been stolen or it was illegal. He quietly slipped in, not wanting to deal with any of the drunk old men and their stupid bitches who were partying inside.

"Hey look, it's Sagi."

"Yo kid. How the fuck did you get out of the cell without causing a commotion? For sure thought they would've sent you off to juvy or something."

Tsuna sighed in annoyance. He then spun around to face the two dick heads with a bored look. "Tachibana. Kasamatsu."

"What? Not gonna answer my question pussy?"

"Don't really know."

"What do ya mean ya don't know?"

"Exactly as it means, retard."

"Why you insolent little-"

"Now, now, guys stop. I'm pretty sure Sagi's tired, so you should probably leave him alone for now."

Tachibana and Kasamatsu turned to face Kuratchi, the Wakagashira, or the first lieutenant of Katsu Kotei.

"O-Of course."

"Sorry S-Sagi."

With that the two of them scurried off to some place Tsuna didn't give a flying fuck about.

"Kuratchi, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. Even if you're a kid, you're one of our strongest members, and as such, deserve respect."

Tsuna just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

Kuratchi just smiled. "Why don't you just go to sleep, I'll wake you if anything interesting happens, alright?"

Tsuna just snorted in return. He walked over to the stairs, climbed them up, headed down the hall until he reached a door with the number 18 painted on it, and let himself in.

Tsuna's room was large yet simple. White walls, a wooden desk in the middle of the left side wall with some scattered papers and an orange computer on top of it. A door leading to the bathroom right next to it with a closet on the inside holding all his clothes. He had a bed full of white sheets on it placed in the uppermost right corner of the room with a huge window beside it. It was a bay window, it allowed Tsuna to just sit on its light orange seat and look at the sky which is exactly what he did.

Tsuna gave a sad smile up to the darkening sky. _'One of the strongest huh. If only I was this strong back then, I could have been able to save you. I'm so sorry, please forgive me… Okaa-san.'_

* * *

Reborn glared at anybody that either looked at him or got in his way. He was very pissed off at himself for losing sight of the punk, he honestly had underestimated him. _'Losing to a kid, I must really be going soft.'_ But you couldn't fault him, they had recently moved here, and he was too busy to make it a priority of looking around the town. He hadn't thought he'd be assigned a mission so soon and in this quiet little town of all places. Besides, he made sure all his brats knew how to fight just in case it was needed.

Reborn wouldn't admit it, but he was begrudgingly impressed at the way Kimura speedily moved through the back alleys like it was second nature to him. _'Probably was though, knowing the boy's record.'_

 **'First things first, I'm the realest (realest)**  
 **Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let 'em feel it)**  
 **And I'm still in the murder business**  
 **I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right)**  
 **You should want a bad bitch like this (ha)** '

' _I'm going to kill Mukuro for messing with my watch's ring tone,'_ Reborn thought, a sadistic gleam entering his eye.

You see, Reborn had paid Verde to build 10 specialized watches specifically for his bunch of monsters. The watches were able to contact one another via email, call, text, etc. It was also able to track down wherever the other watches currently were (better be ON his little demons or there was going to be pure unending pain) and give distress signals to everyone when they are in trouble. Each of his kids got to choose their own colors, his being black, with an orange one left over. Reborn only bought the extra one because his instinct told him to, and it hasn't led him wrong before.

"What do you want Takeshi?"

"Yo Reborn. We were just wondering where you were at."

"I'll be there in 10. Tell Hibari and Mukuro to not ruin anything else, especially Mukuro, or there will be hell to pay. And Gokudera and Lambo better keep those bombs from blowing, or their heads will."

On that lovely note, Reborn clicked the end button on the watch. _'Tch. Troublesome.'_

Arriving exactly 10 minutes later, Reborn could hear people arguing inside the house. Not wanting it to escalate towards were it destroys the house again, he entered swiftly (he had just got it repaired from this morning). Apparently heeding his warnings, no one had fought, or had any weapons out, yet.

"Ah, Okaeri Hitman-san."

"Reborn-kun. Welcome back."

"Tadaima Chrome, Kyoko."

That made everyone else's attention snap to him.

"Maa~ Maa~ Reborn you surprised me."

"Tch. Nobody gives a shit, dumbass. Good afternoon Reborn-san."

"GYAHAHAHA! Lambo-sama should be bowed to."

"EXTREME afternoon Reborn!"

"Kufufufu."

"Hn."

In response, Reborn gave a "Tadaima" trying to hide the small, fond smile that had made its way onto his face with his fedora.

"Reborn-kun. Why were you late today, you usually tell us if you are," Kyoko asked worriedly.

Reborn sighed. _'I seriously need to stop sighing. Meeting the little pain really got on my nerves.'_

"I was assigned by Nono to train the next Vongola Decimo, and he happens to live here in Namimori."

An excited, or anxious gleam entered most of the kid's eyes.

"Already Reborn-san," Gokudera asked nervously.

Reborn nodded. "So Kyoya, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, Ryohei, Takeshi, and Hayato... be prepared. You guys are the most qualified to be the Decimo's guardians, so don't go and mess it up."

"Kufufufu. What is the little Vongola's name?"

' _Bang.'_

Mukuro blinked in surprise before raising his hand to touch his left cheek that had blood slowly falling down.

"M-Mukuro-sama."

Reborn proceeded to ignore the shocked stares he received. "Don't touch my watch again, understand. The boy's name is Kimura Tsuna."

Hibari, who was leaning against the wall in the corner farthest from where everyone else currently stood, immediately popped up in front of Reborn.

"Where is the carnivore?"

"You know him, Hibari?"

Hibari ignored what the baseball herbivore said as he looked expectantly at Reborn with his blood thirsty smirk.

Reborn just raised an eyebrow at Hibari. "Last saw the kid in the back alleys near the west side." No, he would not admit to losing sight of the kid, he is the world's greatest hitman for a reason, dammit.

Astonishingly, Hibari's smirk widened even more so.

* * *

 **Please favorite, follow, and review. Thanks.**

 **Feel free to mention any mistakes you see. Good Day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own KHR, just letting you know that.**

 **P.S. Hope you review, favorite, and follow. Thanks.**

* * *

' _Knock. Knock.'_

"Yeah."

"Yo, Sagi. Someone's here for you."

"Who?"

"Dunno. Kuratchi just told me to come get your ass downstairs."

"Fuck. I'll be there soon, just tell him to hold up."

Tsuna got up from the window seat and stretched as far as he could. _'Great. Which stupid bastard wants their ass kicked now?"_

Tsuna then proceeded to walk out of his room and down the stairs to meet up with Kuratchi.

"Didn't know you knew such people in high places, Sagi."

"Your ass must be jealous of the shit that comes out of your mouth, Wakagashira."

Ignoring the insult, the older man continued to watch the entrance with a frown on his face. "Be careful out there and don't disrespect the man, he is strong, is that clear. If you need help just holler, alright."

Tsuna nodded his head despite his confusion, managing to not flinch when the other suddenly turned around. The older man was obviously searching for something in his eyes and whatever he found did not please him.

"Sagi-" Kuratchi shook his head. "The guy's outside, best not to keep him waiting any longer."

Tsuna stiffly walked towards the door, still feeling the elder man's uneasy stare on his back.

Once the doors closed behind him, Tsuna turned to the right to see the outline of what seemed to be two guys.

"Alright. What the fuck do you need?"

"Carnivore, I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna smirked at that, slightly relaxing at seeing a familiar thing. "Well, if it isn't the one and only Hibari Kyoya. To what do I owe the pleasure of being in your oh so gracious presence."

That is when the other figure decided to present himself in all _his_ glory.

Tensing in anticipation, he checked over all possible exits once more. _'What the actual hell, the asshole went to the demon for help."_

"Kimura."

Cue glare. "Old man."

"Hn. The caretaker carnivore wants to speak with you."

"I know, met the motherfucker earlier."

This incited a growl from Hibari while Reborn's hands clenched hard enough to make his knuckles stark white.

' _Hibari protective?_ _Over the hitman? Must mean he knows him on a personal level. A serious achievement right there, only a select few have made it past that cold exterior. Hell, he could count the amount of people on one hand and still have fingers left over."_

"You understand the circumstances of what I am here for then."

"People who give a shit are right over there," Kimura said while pointing at nothing.

"Let's make a deal then."

Now this piqued Tsuna's interest, so he beckoned with his hand for Reborn to continue.

"If you listen to what I have to say and let me train you for a while before you decide anything, then Hibari agreed to let you have a free card from being beaten the next time he happens to catch you. I'll also pull a few strings to get you to be let off from your community service."

' _Might as well, can't let a fucking good chance to be freed like this go to waste, but why don't I add little extra something to make the deal worth it.'_

"Make it two free cards, add a get out of jail card, and you got yourself a deal."

"Carnivore," Hibari said threateningly.

"Fucking take it or leave it."

The two of them glanced at each other before Reborn nodded in agreement. Tsuna rolled his shoulders while walking towards the back of the building.

"Alright, follow me."

"Hn."

"Where are we heading you ask? Well Kyo-chan ~ I have just the perfect place that we can talk without worrying about being overheard."

Surprisingly, Tsuna's personality did a 180, now having a playful air around him. Somewhat similar to how he acted when he was with that Police Sergeant.

"Childish Carnivore." Apparently Hibari's personality also changed about 007 degrees to the… less Hibari side of him which wasn't saying much.

"Oh, you are so sweet Kyo-chan. Giving me a pet name, even if it isn't the only one. You also didn't hit me with a tonfa, does that mean you've finally accepted your feelings for me?"

As soon as he finished saying the sentence, Tsuna had to step to the right in order to dodge an incoming tonfa before carrying on as if nothing had happened.

"Say, do you prefer Kyo-chan, or demon-chan, or even cutie?"

"None. Now quiet, or I'll bite you to death."

"Ah, but you call me so many nicknames with the word carnivore. So, I wanted to have one for you too. Though, have you ever thought of calling me something with the word omnivore?"

Hibari rolled his eyes at the weird carnivore before him, not even bothering to bring out his tonfas because he was already used to dealing with the other. And no, it was not because he had a soft spot for the little carnivore, that was such an herbivorous act.

* * *

Reborn regarded the two from the background, finding it ironic that the person who hates crowding and rule breakers the most had a banter with a short, rule breaking kid. _'Dang, this kid really is something else. He makes the impossible possible.'_

Reborn was amazed at how easily Kimura made people come out of their usual personality. _'I mean, honestly, look at how he's making Hibari act and he made me lose my cool a bit faster, not that I have a lot of patience in the first place.'_

"So here we are, be prepared to be dumfounded."

Reborn looked up in time to see Kimura move a thick curtain of vines to see…

"There is nothing there, Carnivore."

"Glad you aren't fucking blind."

Tsuna dodged to the left before jumping back to avoid the other tonfa heading to his stomach.

"Kyoya. Stop. We need to talk to him and in order to do that he needs to be conscious."

Hibari growled but backed off anyways.

"Well, aren't you whipped."

Receiving a glare that could kill you thousands of times over on the spot just made Tsuna chuckle while putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Kimura, I was assigned to train you to be the Vongola Decimo because all the other heirs died. Nobody, but those with Vongola blood can be the boss to the most influential mafia famiglia in the world. For it being such a powerful group it's necessary for it to continue being on top, or there will be absolute chaos in the underground. It's why the Vongola Nono and the CEDEF Advisor assigned me, the World's Greatest Hitman, to train you to be a mafia boss."

For several minutes Tsuna stared blankly at the tree behind Reborn that he thought he might have fried the kid's brain on accident before he finally received an answer.

"For it being such a bigshot group, I would've expected the boss to have fucked several bitches so that he'd have a brat to take up the mantle. Or at least have a battle royal to see which power-hungry brat was the strongest one of them all. You said they're powerful, ha what a joke, they can't even protect their heirs properly."

This time, Reborn glared so menacingly that Tsuna went into a defensive position, prepared to move if the rabid bastard decided to attack him. Reborn sneered at him noticing the way Tsuna shifted, as if he had the actual chance to fight him or escape.

"Nono is a self-respecting man who mourned the loss of his three sons that were killed by outside sources, so a pathetic waste of space like you should never even think of insulting him," Reborn spat venomously. He was completely done trying to be peaceful with the shitty brat.

Kimura's bangs covered his eyes while a cruel smile slid upon his face.

"Oh~ my bad. And here I thought that worthless old fucker just sends a bunch of dumbass followers to be brutally murdered without giving a fuck, all the while dragging innocents in for the fun of it."

"He cares for his subordinates unlike your pitiful excuse of a boss who fucking sits on his lazy ass getting stupidly drunk. Laughing as a child is tortured because it's his sick idea of entertainment. He probably fucked so many that he has more children than the highest number an imbecile like you can think of!"

"Your motherfucking bitch, sent you, a douche who kills for money and fucks anyone for pleasure, to train someone who by my useless sperm donor's knowledge is an innocent civilian, to be the fucking boss of the bloodiest crime syndicate in all of history. What the fucking hell does that tell any dipshit with a brain about your trashy piece of shit for a boss!"

Kimura turned to the right before pivoting left and jumping further left to avoid the three bullets aimed for his head. He glared dangerously at Reborn who only glowered furiously back.

Hibari was off to the side, body tensed and tonfas in hand, ready to fight if needed. Which side he'd choose was uncertain. While he did like a good challenge, the killing intent that rolled off the two in rage filled waves made him anxious. This wasn't a test of strength or anything of the like, but one where the victor stood uncaringly above the loser's unmoving body.

Hibari didn't know about the little carnivore, but he had only ever seen the caretaker carnivore this angry before once. It was when the herbivores living with him had gotten captured and beaten badly to lure the caretaker in. While the anger hadn't been directed at them, it had definitely made them fear incurring his wrath onto themselves. For in the aftermath, there were nearly a hundred bodies mutilated beyond recognition scattered among the collapsed buildings.

Reborn felt rage coursing through his veins, just looking at the shithead made him intensify his killing levels to see the weak idiot tremble in fear. Instead, the brat's eyes only turned more ruthless and his haughty laughter rang loud and clear in his ears. Somewhere in his subconscious Reborn was aware that he was about to take his anger out on a child- a **child** \- but he ignored it.

With that he suddenly appeared in front of Tsuna and roundhouse kicked him, only for it to be dodged with a fist heading for his ribs. Quickly turning to avoid it, Reborn aimed a kick towards Tsuna's chest before following up with a bash to the temple. Tsuna chest ached, but he disregarded it in favor of ducking, then swiftly giving an upper cut to Reborn's jaw who took a step back and turned to the right, barely getting scraped on the side by Tsuna's kick. Immediately taking Tsuna's leg in the air, Reborn threw him towards a tree, rapidly following after the other.

Twisting his body in midair, Tsuna landed in a crouching position before using his momentum and pushing off the tree, aiming a punch for Reborn's face. Reborn bent slightly to the left while bringing his fist to Tsuna's stomach who back flipped over him and landed on all fours. Tsuna nimbly tried to sweep Reborn's legs out from underneath him, but Reborn jumped up and brought his foot up ready to slam down on Tsuna's head. Tsuna rapidly flipped back twice to get some distance between themselves.

Using this to his advantage, Reborn let out a barrage of shots at Tsuna, never letting up. Showing an impressive amount of speed, Tsuna managed to dodge most of the bullets barely getting nicked from time to time. Unnoticed to others but Reborn, Tsuna was getting slower, not by much though, which spun Reborn to shoot faster.

Tsuna continued to avoid any serious injury despite the number of bullets aimed in his direction. Several minutes later he was grazed quite deeply on his face and arm, startling him enough to lose his concentration. This resulted in him being cut badly on his side that began to bleed quite heavily. Fortunately for Tsuna, no more bullets were headed his way. Ripping a piece of his sleeve off, Tsuna applied pressure to the wound to staunch the bleeding before glowering icily at Reborn.

Reborn hurriedly stopped shooting and put away his gun the moment he saw the blood marring the other. He felt a bit guilty knowing he lost his composure like that, nearly killing a child over petty words and not just any child, but the Vongola heir himself.

Ignoring the death glare focused on him, Reborn took a few steps forward, intent on healing the boy's side. Tsuna seeing this snarled at him, stopping Reborn from coming any closer to Tsuna.

"Don't. Don't you fucking dare come any closer."

"Do you want to bleed out and die? Just let me -"

"Now, I wonder who's faults that, you dick."

"Look – "

"Stop fucking acting like you give a rats ass. By the end of the week I'll meet with you to see when I can be trained and all that shit. Just-just stay over there."

Reborn sighed tiredly as he watched Kimura walk away, grimacing in pain with every step he took. He turned to see Hibari eyeing the both of them warily, tonfas in hand. Lowering his fedora, he motioned for them to go home. Hibari slowly relaxed before following Reborn, not before looking down at his Russian violet watch to see the worried faces of the herbivores.

* * *

Tsuna groaned in pain as he climbed the side of the building, hoping his body didn't quit on him. If it did, the others would have to be scrapping his dead body off the ground. The only reason he was doing this was so he didn't have to deal with anyone asking him questions and now he was thinking it might not have been worth it. Finally reaching his rooms window, he quickly opened it before dumping himself onto his bed nearby.

"You're gonna ruin your sheets like that, you know."

Tsuna lazily opened his eyes to see Tesshin standing in front of him.

"Jackass. All you care about is the bed and not me."

Tesshin smirked like royal pain in the ass he is and always will be. "Well, I don't want to hear Imayoshi bitchin about us being dirty pigs again."

Tsuna rolled his eyes before sitting up. Tesshin, though a moron at basically everything, was very good at stitching up people. "How did you know I was injured?"

"Kuratchi."

Of course, that answered everything. Kuratchi always seemed to know things before it even happened.

"Though, you coming through the window was a surprise," Tesshin commented while Tsuna grimaced at the twinges of pain he felt as Tesshin disinfected the gash.

"Didn't want to be bothered by nosy assholes."

"Ha. This is going to hurt, so don't go crying alright."

Tsuna glared at him, but Tesshin started to stitch his side, refraining him from insulting the idiot. Gritting his teeth, he was now able to feel the full strain he put on his body since his adrenaline rush completely went away. Tsuna tried to ignore the pain, only letting out a hiss now and then, especially when Tesshin purposely irritated the wound.

As soon as Tesshin finished he threw the shirt laying on the floor next to him at Tsuna as he went and got rid of the bloody rags. With Tesshin's back to him, Tsuna quickly put on the black shirt with the white wording _'In Memory of When I Cared.'_

"Want me to patch up your arm and face."

"Don't need it. It'll close off by itself within the hour."

"Fine, but don't come whining to me later. Although I'm curious."

"So."

"How cruel. No, but seriously, how did you get injured?"

"Pissed some fucking dipshit who had the brilliant idea to shoot me."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! What a fucking pansy!"

Tsuna chuckled softly at that.

"Hell yeah. Now get the fuck out, I'm going to sleep."

"Hell no, you skinny bastard! We're going to drink our asses off!"

Tesshin hurriedly dragged Tsuna out, ignoring how the other yelled curses at him all along the way.

* * *

Everyone stared worriedly at one another as soon as Kyoya turned off the video call. They didn't exactly see much since Kyoya didn't want to bring any attention to himself, but they got the gist of what happened.

Not only were they concerned for Reborn's emotional state, but the fact that Kimura Tsuna may not be someone they were willing to follow. They wanted a boss who was kind and forgiving, someone who accepted them for them, not this person who, so far, didn't represent a sky at all.

Too caught up in their own individual thoughts they didn't hear the door being opened.

"What happened?"

Immediately, they all snapped their heads up to stare blankly at Reborn. Takeshi was the first one to come out of it, yet again. Rubbing his head sheepishly, "Maa~ Sorry Reborn, we were just thinking about how – "

"Nothing," Hayato hastily replied while glaring at Takeshi.

Reborn wearily looked around, both Mukuro and Chrome had vanished the moment Takeshi had opened his mouth, Kyoko and Lambo were probably in their rooms asleep already, and the remaining two nodded their heads in agreement to what Hayato had said.

It was quite obvious they knew about how his meeting with Kimura went and only one person could be at fault, one subtle glance behind him showed Hibari had long since disappeared. Too tired to deal with this at the moment, especially with Leon giving disapproving flicks of his tongue at him, he just walked past the three sitting on the floor towards his room.

"Goodnight."

Said three glanced worriedly at each other before replying.

"Goodnight Reborn-san."

"Night Reborn."

"EXTREME goodnight!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Updates are going to be slow since I start school tomorrow, okay. Remember to favorite, review, and follow. Thanks for everything.**

 **If you see any mistakes, please feel free to inform me. Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. Pretty obvious isn't it.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please favorite, follow, plus review.**

* * *

"Motherfucking bitch," Tsuna grumbled, holding his throbbing head.

"Shut your fucking trap, some people are trying to sleep."

"Fuck you, Tesshin."

"No thanks. I'm straight."

Tsuna decided to ignore Tesshin's idiocy in favor of trying to move his aching muscles. He had not only gotten injured just the day before but had also slept in a horribly uncomfortable position on the floor after passing out. Having probably been stepped on too, if he actually thought about it. The obvious reason was alcohol, fuck that underage shit. He already had a high tolerance of it anyways but drinking baijiu and vodka nearly all through the night gave him a fucking hellish hangover.

Standing up made Tsuna real dizzy, enough to see black spots in his vision, instead of several pissed drunk dumbasses slumped everywhere like dead bodies.

"Where the hell are those pills? My head's fucking killing me here."

"Bitch, I don't give a shit."

"You will, if I don't give ya stupid ass some damn aspirin."

Tesshin groaned in annoyance, both at Tsuna and his shitty pained filled head.

"If it ain't in the drawer check… what's the self-centered douche's name again?"

"We got a whole fucking load of those here, retard."

"You're such a dick. It's the pervert, the one who isn't ashamed of watching all that porn shit."

Tsuna laughed lightly at the description even though he was slightly disgusted by said man's hobbies.

"You mean Aomine."

"Yeah, that fucker."

Quickly scanning over the bodies, Tsuna spotted Aomine and slowly made his way over. Taking extra precaution not to trip over any body parts as he reached Aomine, who was unconscious under a table not too far from where Tsuna had currently been standing. Kneeling next to the thing, Tsuna cringed in revulsion at how horrid the nasty pig reeked. As fast as he could, Tsuna searched Aomine's body, so he didn't have to continue to be next to the bastard that smelled like a rotting skunk. Finding what he needed in one of the other's pockets, he immediately backed off, desperate to get some clean air into his lungs.

Swallowing two down after getting a glass of water to go with it, Tsuna walked up the stairs to his room, feeling the overwhelming need to shower and change. It was probably like 3 in the afternoon anyways, meaning he'd get some much-needed relaxation since the others wouldn't be up and about for a good couple of hours.

"Hey bitch! Where's my pills?"

Tsuna, with perfect accuracy, threw them exactly at Tesshin's head, continuing as if nothing happened, even though there were curses being spouted loudly at his person.

* * *

When Reborn woke up the next morning to a strangely peaceful atmosphere with the only sound being clattering in the kitchen, he immediately knew something was wrong. In his house, the words peace, _silence,_ and _**normal**_ didn't exist. So, if there was no yelling, explosions, or the sounds of weapons clashing, then the only logical reason was that everyone must have died.

Taking a quick shower and getting dressed, Reborn swiftly made his way downstairs into the dining room. It was a sight to behold, all of his destructive kids were sitting next to each other without anyone insulting or fighting one another. Hell, Kyoya sat near the so-called herbivores, considerably as far as possible, but that wasn't the point. It was the fact that he was not biting anybody to death, despite it basically being in his nature to, that really caught the hitman's attention. And here Reborn thought he couldn't be surprised anymore.

This was a dream come true. Reborn could now die without any regrets. Except for the fact that if they weren't acting like their usual selves, it made Reborn worry. Therefore, unable to die until he resolved whatever the problem was.

"Alright. Spit it out."

In unison, which was quite creepy, those sitting before Reborn turned and faced him with an emotionless look. Restraining from rolling his eyes, Reborn morphed Leon into a gun before shooting a blank at the table. This resulted in two of his brats flinching (a certain skylark and pineapple) while the rest instantly jumped out of their seats in fright.

"Now that I got your attention, explain."

"Maa, it's nothing important Reborn."

"He's extremely right."

"We're all fine, Reborn-san."

"Hn."

"Oh ho, the Arcobaleno seems to have lost his mind."

Said man just raised an eyebrow in response. There was awkward silence for several minutes before Chrome whispered so quietly it was like she didn't say anything, yet was still heard by everyone loud and clear, "We're worried about the Vongola heir." Which caused all the boys to stiffen and avoid all eye contact, though Mukuro did do his weird 'Kufufufu' laugh, but it fell flat.

In turn, this caused Reborn to stare intently at Hibari, who pretended not to notice, all the while staring uncaringly out the window.

"So, you know that Kimura's injured. What- "

"It's not that!"

Hayato spoke up in offense, something not predicted since he was someone who respected Reborn so much he basically worshipped the ground said hitman walked on. This caused Reborn to cover his stunned look with his fedora as he continued to pay attention to the most unexpected person alive not only yell at him but interrupt him as well.

Gokudera turned red in embarrassment yet persisted on talking anyway.

"The Decimo made you angry, Reborn-san, by insulting probably the only person you truly respect. Furthermore, he knew that, yet he still went on and even offended you. We just… just don't know if… if- "

"He's someone we want to follow," Takeshi ended with unforeseen seriousness. Reborn sighed, looking into each one of their eyes, seeing them all nod grimly in agreement with Takeshi's statement.

"I'm not telling you to be Kimura's guardians; you're just my top, if not, my only pick to be the Vongola Decimo's guardians. It's alright to say no, for nobody is going to be disappointed in you nor force you to do something you don't want to."

This in turn made his children relax, yet they were still gloomy and crestfallen. And as their guardian, Reborn had to change that, even if it pained him to do so. He totally didn't do gentle and comfort, they were not his area of forte.

"Understandably, being such strong elements the need to have a sky is overwhelming but have patience. Skies are rare to find; most go living feeling as if a piece of themselves are missing, having never found their sky or even meeting one. You guys are especially lucky to have a potential sky, so give Kimura a chance. Yes, he can be a moronic imbecile ( _more like an annoying piece of shit_ ), doesn't mean you won't follow him, everyone has faults. You've only seen what happened between him and me, so you never know, he might just be someone you'd lay your life down for."

Reborn sat back, satisfied with himself as he watched each of his brats get back their little twinkle in their eyes. Some even chuckling softly at the end, realizing how dumb they were being. Good. Now the real problem, was Kimura a worthy sky for his kids?

' _Well, together, we'll burn that bridge when we get there.'_

"Kyoko ( _bless her kind soul despite being a bit of an airhead_ ) and Lambo already left for school while you were here moping around so…" Suddenly the boys, plus Chrome, felt a killing intent directed at them. They slowly looked up in terror (Kyoya and Mukuro hiding it better than the others) at the Devil standing before them.

"Get to school with your DYING WILL!"

Kyoya had already jumped out the window when Reborn had pointed his green gun at them while Mukuro and Chrome left in a burst of mist flames, the others weren't as fortunate.

Later, eye witnesses would deny seeing three boys in their boxers running past them with different colored flames on their heads.

* * *

Tsuna casually walked into the convenience store, making sure to look as non-threatening as possible or suspicious for that matter. For it was a fine lovely afternoon and he looks like he's apart of some gang, which is true in a sense, but he didn't want the people inside to think that. Tsuna wanted something to fucking drink and he wasn't in the mood to deal with prissy wimps that'll call the cops at any chance they could get.

As Tsuna passed the alcohol section, he allowed himself a moment to mourn over the fact that he couldn't buy any because of some dumbass law that the Hibari Clan strictly enforces. Of course, he could always steal it, but he was just in a holding cell yesterday and didn't feel like going back any time soon. So, for the time being, Tsuna can't do anything illegal.

There were always those asses from the base, yet he didn't ever want to be in debt to any of those guys. Tsuna had learned that the hard way. He could probably use a fake ID, but somehow the shitty old man from the police station always knew about it, and he'd forgot it anyways, so it didn't matter.

As Tsuna stood before the Pocari drinks, he noticed a little way off was some silver-haired kid yelling into his phone about baseball idiots and stupid lawn heads not being able to decide already. At least, that's the idea Tsuna managed to get with what he was able to understand. Taking a step to the left, putting more space between him and the yelling freak, he was barely reaching for a drink when the doors to the store slammed opened.

"NOBODY MOVE OR I WILL SHOOT!"

And like some boring cliché, there was 3 guys, all holding guns, barging in with all the grace of an elephant. In total, there were currently six people inside the store dealing with this shitty situation: his self, the wuss (cashier), the silver annoyance, some lovey-dovey couple, and a whore. Immediately, waving their guns around like a child having a tantrum, the amateurs gathered them in front of the cash register.

Of course, the wimps surrounding him all looked prepared to piss in their pants or get on their knees to beg for mercy, except for the silver bastard. Smirking a bit to himself, Tsuna decided to sit back and see how things played out.

Tsuna watched as the yelling freak stuck a cigarette in his mouth and slouched, looking at the amateur thieves as if they were a waste of space, which they were. Actually, now that he had a good look at all of them, the leader seemed more confident than the others, probably for having done this a couple of times before. So, Grumpy (the silver annoyance, that's his official name now) might have some trouble with him.

The one on the left closer to… Tsuna blinked. _'WAS HIS HAIR OCTOPUS STYLED! What the fucks wrong with that kid, damn weirdo.'_ Though, Tsuna must admit, it was suited the guy even if it was slightly ridiculous. ' _Dudes also got some dynamite on him too, shit. He fucking better not be suicidal and blow us to hell with him.'_

Anyways back to the point, the one on the left near Grumpy was a complete nervous wreck. At any sign of danger, he'd run like if crazy fangirls were chasing after him, or accidently press the trigger. Hopefully for Grumpy's sake, it would be the former.

The one on the right next to Tsuna was bald, to put it simply. This too, was the bastards first time robbing a store (honestly, criminals these days), though he seemed more excited and calm than the other. So, in the end, Grumpy must fight against two amateurs with their fingers on the trigger, and a second-rate thief; may the odds be ever in his favor.

"Get on your knees," the leader yelled.

"Want a blow job that bad, huh," Tsuna muttered.

The others held hostage with him had heard what he said and began to snicker softly to themselves, momentarily forgetting about their situation. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones that heard him. The leader turned as red as a tomato in his anger and whipped the person closest to him with his gun, which just so happened to be the whore. Tsuna winced internally because man that shit had gotta hurt. The whore's high-pitched scream ended abruptly as she fell to the floor unconscious, whimpers coming out of remaining hostages.

"Hey, fucktard. You think this is funny," the leader spat furiously.

' _Fuck. I wasn't supposed to draw attention to myself. Me and my smartass mouth.'_

Deciding to play it safe, especially with Grumpy warily watching, Tsuna was gonna act like a pansy. Such as, pretending to fear the blonde-haired leader standing before him. HAHAHA! Yeah right.

"Kind of. Actually, yeah, this is hilariously pathetic," Tsuna replied condescendingly.

And as a reward for such a scathing remark, he was punched. In the face. That Son of a Bitch! The stupid blonde also had a fucking ring on his middle finger, what the fuck.

In return, Tsuna just glared at his attacker, pissed off because he only entered this hell hole to get a fucking drink. Was that too much to ask?! Just as he was about to open his mouth to retort, Grumpy had to interrupt, like seriously.

"What? Like picking on weaklings to make yourself feel better."

Tsuna had turn to stare at Grumpy in fake surprise, not that anyone else in the store knew that, of course. It was a perfect time to get the attention off his back and allow Grumpy to be the main target. Doesn't really matter how horrible that made him seem. Grumpy just gave him a look, clearly stating, _**shut-your-mouth-idiot**_. _'I take that back, that fucking bastard, if he thinks he can get away with calling me an idiot and a weakling, he gots another thing coming.'_

At the insult, the leader pivoted to glare at Grumpy, stepping forward in a menacing way. Yeah sure, he scared the wimps, but Tsuna and Grumpy just laughed, the leader was as intimidating as a sweet little bunny. Unfortunately, the leader, instead of getting angry at them for laughing, grinned. And it didn't mean anything good for either of the two.

Which was further proven when the leader of the pitiful group brought out his gun and aimed it at Grumpy. The lovey-dovey couple shakenly shrank away from Grumpy's stiffened form, as the leader put his finger on the trigger. At the flash of fear in Grumpy's eyes, the leaders crooked grin grew even wider.

"Not so tough now, huh pussy."

"Hey B-Boss," the trigger-happy dude spoke up. "We don't n-need to um… to s-shoot him. He h-has learned his uh… his lesson, r-right."

Baldy looked at the wimp disdainfully, "Don't tell me you're chickening out. Grow a pair and shut the fuck up." Yeah fine, Tsuna's and mostly Grumpy's life was in danger, but this robbery was so disappointing that Tsuna totally agreed with Mr. Baldy. _'I mean, they don't even got masks on and are proudly showing their ugly ass faces to the cameras. Idiots everywhere.'_

The leader raised up a hand at Baldy, "No, he's right. No need to add another's blood onto our hands." The leader then waved his gun at the wuss (cashier), "Hurry up and get my money, bitch." Tsuna's intuition immediately started going haywire, telling him something was wrong, so very wrong. He glanced at Grumpy who was still frozen in place, and without hesitation, sprinted rapidly towards him, just as the leader twisted around and shot at Grumpy's heart.

The force knocked out the air from both of their lungs, leaving them in a daze on the floor. Screams could be heard all around them as they slowly regained their breath.

" _Bang. Bang. Bang."_

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE! ANYBODY! PLEASE!"

Quickly after hearing several more shots having been fired, Tsuna rolled off the silver dude, so they both could sit up properly. He was still reeling from the fact that he saved Grumpy. _'Why would I feel the need to save his life, I don't even know him. Putting my life on line like that, I haven't done something stupid like that in years. Dumbass Intuition.'_

"-ey! Hey! Can you hear me?"

Tsuna looked up to see Grumpy worriedly looking at him, was that admiration he detected as well. He shook it off as him not thinking straight; especially, in all the commotion that was currently going on around them.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

His response only seemed to worry the annoyance even more.

"You don't feel it?"

"Feel what," Tsuna snapped, getting tired of this dude's bullshit when he was pretty sure he had heard someone's gun go off earlier. And his dumbass intuition proved it by humming in agreement, but also adding that it came from two different guns. Either way, it meant the cops were gonna come knocking soon.

Grumpy ignored his tone or didn't notice, whichever it was it didn't matter as long as he answered. "When you pushed me down," admiration, he definitely saw it for sure, "the bullet clipped the side of your um, neck."

Tsuna blinked. Raised his hand and touched his neck, bringing it before his eyes in a resigned manner. "Well, what do you know, there's blood."

Grumpy just looked at him in disbelief, probably wondering how someone can just be so casual and nonchalant at being shot at. _'Of course, it's not like Grumpy knew he had experience of this before nor that he'd been used as target practice not even a day before.'_

Tsuna shrugged his shoulders, then forcibly brought up his trembling body to survey the situation. Grumpy standing up as well, hovering nearby in case Tsuna fell back down.

"Should I take you to the hospital, it's a perfect time with the idiots distracted."

He glanced at Grumpy, shaking his head. He may be a yakuza member, but it doesn't mean he was totally heartless. Besides the fucking leader punched him, he'd be damned if he didn't kick that cocky dipshit's ass.

"As expected of Kyuseishu-sama!"

* * *

 **Kyuseishu means "Savior". Or at least that was what google translate said it meant. If it's wrong, please inform me, and I'll change it immediately.**

 **Thanks again for reading. The next time I update might take some time so please be patient. Thanks to those who comment, favorite, and follow. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belong to me, just letting you know and what not.**

 **Advertising KHR story called Left Us Falling by EpikalStorms. I suggest you read it.**

* * *

Tsuna just deadpanned the other. _'Seriously, is this guy a fucking idiot, or does he have some kind of mental illness.'_ Deciding to ignore Grumpy for the time being, he first checked himself over. He had a long cut on his neck, not too deep, but if not taken care of soon it could be infected. The stitches on his side had come undone and was being a bitch, but at least Grumpy didn't know about it. Seeing as the gash was steadily bleeding, Tsuna had to finish this quickly, unfortunately.

Tsuna eyes scanned over the whole room, assessing everything that had, or was happening in all the chaos.

The leader was getting money from the cash register; though, seeing feet sticking out near the counter, Tsuna can safely assume the leader had shot, probably killed, the cashier. He then turned his attention over to the lovey-dovey couple. The guy most likely had a bullet lodged in his stomach, from what he could guess, as the dude's girlfriend wailed like a banshee.

Oh, and would you look at that, the whore was up and screaming bloody murderer, all the while throwing supplies at the assholes. She was also putting her legs to good use this time, seeing how Baldy was epically failing at trying to get the whore. Now, where's the failure for a thief at.

Grumpy, in response to Tsuna's wandering gaze, lightly tapped his shoulder before pointing at a shaking, curled up… thing. An imaginary light bulb lit up on top of Tsuna's head at the realization that the thing, was in fact, the failure.

Grumpy quietly whispered (which he didn't see why, no one was paying attention to them), "Accidently shot the screaming dude over there with the shrieking bimbo."

 _'Ah, now that explains quite a lot.'_

So, being his merciful self, he calmly walked over to the guilt-ridden loser, and raised his leg right over the man's head. Tsuna instantly brought it down heavily without a care in the world. Surprisingly, you heard nothing, all you saw was the man's form had stopped trembling.

Tsuna turned around only to see Grumpy's shocked and slightly horrified face.

"He's not dead. I just gave him a temporary relief from his regret." With those words Grumpy seemed relieved, yet a bit skeptical, but still didn't comment.

Tsuna was about to prove it when a thought forced its way to the front of his mind. _'Since when have I cared about what random stranger thinks, what the fucking hell is happening to me? Fuck it, don't got time for my shitty mind.'_

"Help stop the blood from gushing out of that dude over there, and for Satan's sake, shut that bitch up."

"Hai, Kyuseishu-sama." And so, like a loyal, tail-wagging puppy, Grumpy set out to do what he was ordered.

' _Ignore it. Ignore it.'_

' _Now, what was I supposed to do after the second step in dealing with fucked up situations,'_ Tsuna thought. Thinking back to when Imayoshi, a cunning bastard from Katsu Kotei, had explained all that boring shit to him.

' _First, check for any injuries, or it's gonna come back and bite you in the ass._

 _Second, observe the situation, information is priority, you don't want to be seen as some useless dumbass.'_

 _Lastly, take action. Suck it up, beat the shit out of any idiot in your way, and then get the hell out of there.'_

Tsuna grinned. "Well, let's fucking do this!"

He instantly ran over to Baldy, twisted around, and gave a vicious kick towards the man's head. As Baldy stumbled back, completely out of it, Tsuna quickly followed up with a kick to the chest before sweeping the amateurs feet from under him. Baldy's head met the floor with a rewarding whack, as Tsuna stood back onto the heels of his feet.

Tsuna pivoted only to see the whore gaping at him like a fish, which he returned with a bloodthirsty smirk. And the whore will later admit, during her time in therapy, of how she shivered in fear before such a demon.

Immediately after, Tsuna launched himself towards the leader, his fist meeting with the scum's ugly ass face. "That's what you get for hitting me, you trashy dickwad!"

Leaning heavily onto the counter, as to not fall onto the floor, the Leader became extremely pissed off, finally just completely done with all the bullshit he got from doing this stupid job. Rapidly bringing his fist back as he got to his feet, the Leader socked Tsuna in the jaw. Or would have, if Tsuna had not side-stepped, aiming a punch to the older man's stomach.

The leader had barely managed to dodge, quickly kicking out his leg in the air in hopes of hitting the obviously more experienced fighter. Alas, luck seemed to favor the leader, for Tsuna not expecting it, happened to get kicked on his side. Exactly where not even a day ago, he was gifted a deep gash from a mentally unstable hitman. Tsuna couldn't help but bitterly think that luck is a bitch that's never with him.

Letting out a strangle scream, unable to hold it back, as his side flared in agony. This resulted in Grumpy's head to turn up in alarm after hearing such a pitiful noise come out from his mouth. Tsuna was highly irritated at himself for being such a wimp over something so small and was quietly berating himself to be distracted from the pain.

Seeing Kyuseishu-sama face twisted in agony, Grumpy forced the whore, who had come over after calling the police, to put pressure on the dude's wound. Not the girlfriend, she was too hysterical to do shit.

The leader, realizing he had somehow seriously harmed Tsuna, saw his chance to finally kill the little punk who had humiliated him. As the blond-haired leader took a step in Tsuna's direction, he slipped a bit forward, nearly losing his footing, and his chance to get revenge. Immediately, he looked down to see what it was. Eyes widening in panic was the only thing the leader could do before-

" _BOOM!"_

It didn't actually have any fire power behind it, no the dynamite was custom made to be similar to a stun grenade. As it was, the leader cried out, hands holding his eyes as he stumbled about, trying in vain to get his bearings.

As Grumpy came running over, Tsuna had already recovered from his show of weakness, and walked over to the leader with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

Swiftly, Tsuna kicked the man in the crotch, then as the man gave a loud groan, slammed the idiots nose onto his knee. The crack that was heard to anyone nearby was like music to his ears, following up with a kick to the prick's chest. Watching in satisfaction, as the asshole crumbled before his might.

Grumpy, who now accepted that his savior was just as cruel to people who got in his way like Hibari or Reborn was, ignored the pleased look on Tsuna's face as he finally arrived next to him.

"Kyuseishu-sama, are you alright, do I need to carry you to the hospital?" Like a mother hen, Grumpy worriedly fluttered around Tsuna, eyes narrowing after catching sight of his side.

Grumpy opened his mouth, for what Tsuna will never know, before said kid grabbed Grumpy's wrist and bolted out the door of the convenience store. Grumpy, having a hard time keeping up with him, as they put more distance between themselves and the disgraceful thieves.

Though, Tsuna did have time to wonder why Grumpy didn't question the reason as to why they were running away from the scene.

' _Guess he really is a good puppy. Fuck, what am I thinking?'_

* * *

Reborn watched in the background as both Takeshi and Ryohei fought over which show to watch. Well, not necessarily fighting, Takeshi had this forced smile on his face with a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he got the remote to change the channel back to the baseball game. Ryohei had his mouth closed in a firm line (surprising isn't it) as he narrowed his own eyes angrily while snatching back the remote to change it to the boxing match that was currently on.

Seeing the two happy go lucky idiots being so serious over what to watch was comical, and strangely entertaining for Reborn, well not that strange actually. Usually, his entertainment involved a bit more _chaos_ added to the mix, but this was fine in its own right.

Chrome and Kyoko were chatting on the couch next to the one Takeshi and Ryohei were currently occupying; not minding, or being oblivious (cause come on, who can tell) to the growing tension in the room. All the while, Lambo was happily asleep on Chrome's lap, content as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Kyoya had gone out on patrol as usual, scowling on his way out. The reason as to why he was in such a bad mood, when he was normally so happy to beat herbivores to a bloody pulp, Reborn believed it to be Katsu Kotei at fault, coincidentally.

Just thinking about said yakuza made the feelings of guilt and annoyance wash over him. Guilt, for injuring the beanie wearing brat, especially since he wasn't aware if Kimura had the gash checked out. Annoyance, because honestly, the brat was too damn annoying, and for both his and Reborn's health, he had better tone it the fuck down.

Putting those pointless thoughts to the back of his head, not wanting to ruin his moment of peace for the first time in forever, decided to move on to something else. Such as Mukuro. There went his peace. He was the most troublesome of the bunch, don't get him wrong the others were as stressful as he was in their own way, but he liked to cause the feeling of complete and utter horror within the next victim who crosses his sight. Which at times, would lead to some very traumatizing events for both parties. While it was very entertaining, _he_ had to deal with the aftermath, something that was totally not worth his earlier enjoyment.

Seeing as Mukuro ruined the peace of Namimori on a daily basis since they moved here, it grated on Kyoya's nerves and ears. Yes, ears. Kyoya could hear the frightened screams of the residents Mukuro had messed with from where ever he was. Resulting in a fight between the two, but since it was Namimori, the damage was very little, so it was fine by Reborn.

' _If only they reacted like that to other towns as well, then everything would be great,'_ Reborn couldn't help but wearily think.

Hayato had gone out on his own to get some snacks for the others some time ago. Actually, now that he checked the time, Hayato should have been back already. Reborn, despite knowing Hayato could take care of himself and contact them if needed, couldn't help being a bit worried.

Reborn decided to wait at least 10 minutes before he contacts Hayato to make sure nothing bad had happened. He was the boy's fa-guardian after all.

And apparently, he wasn't the only one who had noticed Hayato's lateness. Kyoko glanced at the clock before looking over at Reborn. Chrome had followed where she was staring at before realization hit and turned expectantly at Reborn.

Great, he had his two daughters… wait um… damn that's weird. Reborn had made it a habit to never lie to himself and now it has come back to bite him in the ass. Sure, he had adopted them, but he never really took the title as guardian until like two years back. They had a rough start that didn't get easier until way later, especially if you add in the fact that for a while, he was far more concerned with his occupation then he was for the brats living in his apartment. Immediately throwing away such terrible and regret filled memories to the farthest corner in his mind, Reborn focused on the problem at hand.

Ryohei and Takeshi now had their full attention on Reborn, waiting for whatever they were supposed to be doing at this time. After checking his watch, Reborn swiftly nodded in Takeshi's direction. Understanding what was wanted of him, Takeshi quickly dialed up Hayato's number.

Reborn along with his uh, _damn why is this so hard to say,_ children waited as _'patiently'_ as they could for Hayato to pick up, which wasn't saying much. By the second ring, Reborn was already itching to pull out his gun and shoot someone in the head.

Third ring, Ryohei was valiantly holding back the need to yell about how extremely long it was taking.

Fourth ring, surprisingly enough, Chrome's fingers were twitching, trident already out at hand for use.

Fifth ring, Kyoko and Takeshi's smiles had faltered a bit, but they were still trying to remain as their happy-go-lucky selves.

Sixth ring, Lambo had been woken up by the suffocating aura in the room. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your perspective, one look at Reborn's impatient and irritated face was enough for Lambo to _'decide'_ to go back to _'sleep.'_

As soon as Lambo fell into a... _deep_ sleep, Hayato finally answered after the long wait.

"What," they all heard Hayato harshly say. Whether he was meaning for it to come out as such or not was of no concern of Reborn's, at the moment of course. For that wasn't the only thing they all managed to hear through the watch.

Even with the distance, Reborn could hear police sirens coming from Takeshi's ocean blue watch. Reborn quickly sat in between the two sport idiots and grabbed ahold Takeshi's arm that had the watch attached to it before said boy could reply.

"Hayato."

In return, Reborn saw the teen's face pinched nervously through the watches screen. "Re-Reborn-san."

There was awkward silence for about a minute, everyone keeping quiet as the sound of sirens grew louder.

Muffled yelling came from somewhere near Hayato, who had been sweating badly under Reborn's glare, which Hayato gratefully took as a distraction.

The screeching of cars abruptly stopping with even more muffled shouts was heard before, "Kyuseishu-sama, this way is a dead end."

Narrowing his eyes at the indecipherable reply, Reborn instead asked, "Who's this so called Kyuseishu?" Shockingly enough, Hayato's eyes got stars in them, like when they ask about his guardian, or father. Obviously not his biological father, but him, Reborn. _'Still so weird to mention, and he was the world's greatest hitman, dammit. He doesn't get_ weirded _out.'_

"Kyuseishu-sama is incredible he- "

Someone was clearly talking to Hayato, they could see him blink, before nodding his head enthusiastically, a determined light entering his eyes.

"I'm sorry Reborn-san. I must hang up, but I'll explain everything later. And I'll be fine, if not I'll send the distress signal. Good bye."

With that, the screen went black. Growling at the back of his throat, Reborn glared at the wall while releasing Takeshi's wrist. He hated not knowing everything, and Hayato just had to be a brat and not give a single- wait a second, the police were there. Which could only mean-

"Turn on the news, they might give a bit of insight of what Hayato may be dealing with."

* * *

Tsuna had let go of Grumpy's wrist the moment he managed to orient himself. So, together, they continued running side by side in the direction of the park. Around this time, it should be empty, or have but a few people roaming about.

As they sped along the road, two police cars drove by, their flashing lights drawing the attention of all those close by. The sirens on the cars, grating on the ears of everyone, as it zoomed down the road. The first one didn't have an officer he recognized, so Tsuna didn't care, but the second police car did. For in the driver seat, sat the one and only, Police Sergeant Matsuoka.

Like what happens in the movies, everything seemed to go in slow motion. The Sgt. had turned to stare outside, only for his eyes to meet Tsuna's. They widened in bewilderment before they were quickly scrunched up in annoyance, or was it exasperation, Tsuna couldn't tell.

That's when things decided to speed back up. Urgently, Sgt. Matsuoka stomped on the brakes, causing some cars behind him to screech to a halt, before quickly busting out of the car. "Get back here you brat!"

Smiling cheekily to the officer, Tsuna yelled, "Wasn't my fault! Fucking swear to the Devil!"

"Why the hell you running then?!"

"For exercise, Geezer! Might want to try it some time!"

Tsuna then turned down the following corner laughing his ass off, even if he was unable to hear the officer's response. Grumpy had been too busy doing something on his watch that Tsuna didn't give a bloody hell about, so to hear him say something, towards Tsuna no less, startled him a bit.

"Kyuseishu-sama this way is a dead end."

"Nope, it isn't my fellow friend."

Grumpy opened his mouth to answer, but some person said something on his watch that distracted him, which Tsuna was still wondering how loaded Grumpy was to be able to get such advanced technology.

"Kyuseishu-sama is incredible, he- "

So, they asked about him, as flattering as it would be to hear someone praise him for his bodacious self, now was a pretty shitty time.

"Yes, I get it. I'm fucking fabulous, but hang that expensive watch up, and let's jump this big ass wall."

Grumpy nodded his head so enthusiastically, Tsuna thought it might fall off. And he so totally didn't know, nor felt like explaining to anyone that just so happened to past by, exactly why there was a head rolling next to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Reborn-san. I must hang up, but I'll explain everything later. And I'll be fine, if not, I'll send the distress signal. Good bye."

The name Reborn sounded familiar to Tsuna, his intuition agreeing with him, but he couldn't, for the life of him, remember where from. _'Well, if it was really important, I would've remembered. That, or blood loss is getting to me, if so then, well… shit.'_

Grumpy told him something before he jumped over the wall, _'He had a great fall.'_ Tsuna was barely able to hold back giggling hysterically to himself at the little joke he just made. It was from a nursery rhyme his mother had once read to him when he was young. It had something to do with eggs and-

"Kyuseishu-sama!"

' _Right. Suppose to be jumping.'_

As he hauled himself over and onto the top of the wall, the pain on his side flared to life, forcing Tsuna to lose his grip, and tumble down.

' _Well, didn't Grumpy say he was going to go first to catch me, or… did he go first in order to be ahead of me and not get caught by the cops, oh well. Too late to bitch about it now.'_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading it. Greatly hope you guys loved the chapter. To show your support you can favorite, follow, and review if you'd like. Have a good day everyone.**

 **Y'all see any mistakes, be free to tell me alright, it would help me out. Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of KHR, remember that, or else.**

 **P.S. Thank you to those who decided to favorite, follow, and review this story. Plus, it warms my black heart knowing that people enjoy reading my story. ;) Thanks again.**

* * *

"Kyuseishu-sama?"

Hayato stared at the top of the wall worriedly, it had been about three minutes already, and his savior still hadn't jumped over. _'What if the cops got him? Or did he ditch me? Or- '_

He felt a wave of relief wash over him the moment he saw the other teen's head pop up. Unfortunately, the feeling was quick to slip away as he realized his savior was in fact, falling head first towards the concrete floor.

Hurriedly running over, Hayato managed to catch ahold of Kyuseishu-sama just before he met the cruel, unforgiving ground. A swift check showed Hayato that his savior was currently unconscious.

' _Why? I mean he was… Oh._ _ **Oh.**_ _Damn, I'm such an idiot. Please forgive me!'_

He contemplated as to whether he should lift his Kyuseishu-sama's shirt to see how bad the damage was, or not. Reborn, their… guardian, had previously taught them a bit of first aid, in case of incidents like now.

Earlier on, Hayato had noticed his savior was bleeding from his side when it was his neck that had been injured and was presently still oozing blood. Sure enough, like a moron he forgot that minor, well in this case, major detail.

' _If Reborn-san ever catches wind of this… oh who am I kidding, it's the world's greatest hitman I'm talking about._ _ **When**_ _Reborn-san finds out, I'm screwed. Maybe I can drag the baseball idiot into this, say how it was him who broke the coffee maker.'_

In the end, Hayato decided that if his savior was unconscious because of his injuries, then first aid wasn't what he needed. For now, it didn't matter how horrible the gashes might be, or even where his savior received them; his Kyuseishu-sama needs to go to a hospital asap and that's where Hayato was going to take him. Still, he made sure to add pressure to the wound so that the teen wasn't losing as much blood as before.

Hayato briskly picked up the other teen bridal style, only to stumble back in disbelief. The boy was extremely light for his age, whether it was the blood loss at fault wasn't important, it still made Hayato bristle in concern. He had originally thought they were near the same age despite the height difference, but it seems he may have been wrong. All this combined made Hayato pick up his speed, still being careful not to jostle the boy too much. He didn't want to be the reason his Kyuseishu-sama's wounds became worse than they already were.

As he ran towards the nearest hospital, Hayato took a second to glance at the boy he was carrying, eyes lingering a while longer on said person's neck. Just seeing the fresh blood on his savior's skin made Hayato certain his decision was right. Staring determinedly ahead he knew, even if the others didn't agree, he wouldn't change his mind.

' _I'm sorry Reborn-san. I know he's not the Vongola's heir, a civilian in fact, which could put us both in danger, but he saved me. A stranger. So, no matter what, I have already declared to follow this boy for as long as I live.'_

* * *

 **Over in Hayato's house**

'BREAKING NEWS: Just this afternoon, police reports say that there was a robbery in a local convenience store in Namimori, Japan.'

"Hey, that's where Hayato went to buy our drinks."

"Shut it Takeshi."

'The perpetrators were caught by the police, but officials say that all three criminals had already been unconscious. There's speculation going around that another two hostages, out of the six, had in fact knocked the criminals down. Yet so far, no evidence has come about.'

"That was extremely Octopus- head!"

"We don't know that for sure, Onii-san."

"Both of you keep quiet."

'One victim was killed, another two were critically injured in the incident, and are currently being transported to a nearby hospital. All three criminals at fault also sustained several injuries as well during the skirmish. From what officials have managed to gather, two of the hostages had ran out of the store by the time police arrived on scene.'

"It was Storm-san and…"

"Hayato called him Kyuseishu-sama," Takeshi supplied helpfully.

'In these circumstances, the two are considered as heroes, but are they really? We'll be back with more information soon.'

"Extreme Heroes!"

"Onii-san, that's not what's important right now."

"Chrome, have you tried contacting Mukuro yet."

"I have Hitman-san, but Mukuro-sama isn't answering."

"Takeshi."

"Maa, Kyoya's probably busy."

"Try calling his right-hand man. He's basically Kyoya's babysitter."

"Already tried, still a no go."

"Ryohei."

"Octopus-head is extremely not picking up!"

"Tch."

"Reborn-kun… Hayato-kun is safe, right?"

That comment then proceeded to make everyone freeze for a moment, barely daring to breathe as they awaited Reborn's reply. Unluckily for him.

' _Damn that brat. When he comes back, he will suffer far worse than anything the devil could even hope to dish out.'_

"Hayato isn't weak. Plus, he's with his so-called savior, so he's fine."

' _That kid better be fine, or else all my plans would go to waste.'_

"Maa, you're right Reborn. He also has his fireworks to help him, too."

Kyoko giggled softly. "Ah, I shouldn't have worried so much."

"That Octopus-head should extremely apologize to Kyoko for making her worry!"

"Hitman-san."

Chrome's voice pulled Reborn out of his plans for Hayato's uh... tutoring. Naturally, as his guardian, Reborn had to reteach Hayato about his communication skills.

"Hm."

"Mukuro-sama answered, he said that he'll be arriving soon."

"How soon?"

"Oya, oya. Isn't someone impatient."

"Mukuro, we don't have time for your silly games."

"Kufufufu. I heard a little storm disappeared," the demonic pineapple finished with a sly smile.

"It's not about Hayato."

"Oh, ho. It's the weak skylark then."

"…"

"You're quite some boring now, Arcobaleno; the parental life has made you rather dull. Kufufufu, the self-proclaimed carnivore ran off, I know not where."

Reborn's eye twitched, once then twice, before his trigger finger jerked as well. Chrome decided to interfere, instead of allowing Mukuro's legacy to only be a blood smear on the wall.

"Mukuro-sama, are you sure?"

"Indeed, my sweet Chrome. The skylark left with his tool after a tedious chat. As if he had more important things to do than to lose to me, Kufufufu."

' _Why did I ever think it was a good idea to adopt a narcissist again. I was probably on the brink of death or something similar at the time.'_

"Then we're gonna have to wait for either of the two to contact us."

' _Oh, how I detest having to wait.'_

* * *

He sat in the waiting room, anxiously expecting for any news the doctor would bring. Hayato had to lie to the nurses and say that they were brothers by law; since, you know, their appearances were quite some different. It was the only way they'd consider giving information about his Kyuseishu-sama's condition. Alas, another… minor detail decided to pop up.

Seeing as he told the nurses that their parents were out of the country, he needed an adult that is related to them in any way to sign the necessary forms. Hayato knew that he absolutely couldn't call Reborn-san; besides, any other adult that he trusts, very few might he add, were nowhere close by. Thus, he was left in this unfavorable situation.

The only person who wasn't an adult, and he trusted to a degree, was the demon prefect. That animal freak was the only one he was aware of that could convince both the nurses and the doctors to ignore the technicalities.

' _Hell no! I ain't gonna call that bastard to help me out. Over my dead body. Well… I am gonna die soon now that I think about it.'_

"Screw it."

Bringing his blood red watch into his line of vision, Hayato repeated the same action several times before he groaned in aggravation.

Straight away, he dialed Hibari's number before he could chicken out of his decision. "This bastard better pick up the fucking watch."

"Herbivore," Hayato heard the violent ass growl.

"Tch. The nurses at the hospital won't let me know about Kyuseishu-sama's condition because I'm underage. So, get over here."

"Hn."

"Speak Fucking Normally. I don't understand your freakish ways."

"Why, herbivore, should I help you?"

Gritting his teeth, Hayato replied, "You should know about the robbery, right. I could tell you what happened."

"Do not lie to me, or I'll bite you to death."

"That fucking Neanderthal hung up on me, che. I didn't even tell the idiot which hospital I'm at."

' _Now, should I call Reborn-san or not… taking longer to contact him will most definitely worsen my punishment. The real question is, do I wanna die now or later. Hm… LATER!'_

* * *

Tsuna came into the world kicking and screaming, which was a lie. His mother had once told him he was a very quiet baby, so it couldn't possibly be him making all that stupid racket. How the hell he thought up of this now was beyond him; but, point being that someone was being so fucking annoying that Tsuna wanted to murder them on the spot.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he quickly realized his mistake, and shut them tight. _'Oh shit, why's it so bright. Of course, he could always be dead, but it was highly unlikely that he would be going to heaven. So, odds were that it was the lights in the room mostly at fault.'_

Finally, being able to open his eyes without causing them to feel as if they were being burned, he curiously glanced around the room he was currently occupying. Hospital room to be correct.

' _Wha… Why am I in the- '_

Something outside happened to smash loudly against the marble floors.

' _I don't remember coming- '_

Several crashing sounds with screams following immediately after were heard.

' _Wait… oh fuck don't tell me- '_

An explosion went off, shaking the entire building and nearly busting Tsuna's eardrums.

With his hair shadowing his eyes, he ripped off all the wires connected to him and strided over to the door. Nearly tearing the door off its hinges, Tsuna was presented the utter destruction left behind by the assholes who stupidly thought to fight in a hospital of all places.

Ignoring this, Tsuna carried on, eyes focused on the forms of the idiots still duking it out in what appeared to have been a waiting room.

He was high on morphine, this was a fact. That, plus he was already fucking exhausted after getting drunk yesterday, added to a very cranky Tsuna. A cranky Tsuna was someone you did not want to be within a ten-mile radius of.

His killer intent increased with every step he took, and it may have been the morphine, but he was positive the morons seem to be subconsciously aware that they were in some deep shit. Yet, they seemed to not be stopping anytime soon.

Not caring exactly who it was that heard him, he decided to speak his mind right there and then.

" **Listen up you bastards. I'm only going to say this once and once only. Stop your bullshit. If you continue to fight, I will not hesitate in snapping your necks. So, shut your motherfucking traps."**

With that lovely message, Tsuna headed back to his hospital room to get some well-deserved sleep.

 **Several Hours Later**

This time around, Tsuna was smart enough to let his eyes first adjust to the light before even daring to open them. Also, thankfully, there was no deafening noise to disrupt what little peace he could ever manage to get. Which meant that those morons listened to him. Quite stunning if you asked him; especially, with how intensely they were going at each other's throats.

' _Eh, not my problem anymore. Just glad they stopped being little pains in the ass.'_

Carefully sitting up, Tsuna couldn't hide the grimace that showed up on his face. It seemed they had lowered the dosage of his morphine, or something of the like. Also, having reattached the wires he had ripped off earlier, which he mildly regretted, seeing as the arm with the IV line was being a bitch. _'Well, me and pain are old friends. Nothing wrong with that.'_

At that point of time, a person chose to enter his room, emerald eyes widening in shock. For what, Tsuna didn't know nor did he give a shit.

"What? Is there something on my face? If not, then I suggest you stop looking like a retarded fish and get the fuck out."

The dude blinked once, twice, then did something Tsuna totally couldn't have imagined happening next. He bowed. The thuggish looking teen did a full ninety-degree bow to him of all people, like what the actual hell.

"I'm very sorry for disrespecting you like that Kyuseishu-sama. I'll commit seppuku to- "

"As entertaining as that would be, I'd prefer it if you didn't do that."

"But I- "

"No. Just no."

That was before everything finally caught up to him.

"Wait. You're that dude. The one from the store."

Said guy stared at him in confusion. "Um, yes. Did you forget? Oh fuck, you did! Do you remember your name?! Should I call the doctor? Do you- "

"Calm your shit down, Grumpy."

Grumpy managed to stop panicking only to gaze at Tsuna questioningly.

' _The fuck I say wrong. I just told him to- Oh. Well, that explained everything.'_

"Right. I didn't know your name, so I just decided to call you whatever I happened to think up at the time. Problem?"

Grumpy's eyes shone brightly, a completely ecstatic smile spread across his face. "Of course not, Kyuseishu-sama. I'm honored to be given a nickname by you."

To be honest, the creep's reaction fucking disturbed him, but hey, what could he do. _'The police won't do shit for me. I could just run at any chance I can get, though the thing still might follow, or find me afterwards. I'm screwed aren't I.'_

"Really now. As nice as that is, I'd rather know your real name."

"Yes, Kyuseishu-sama. My name's Gokudera Hayato."

' _Hm. Gokudera Hayato. Never heard of it before.'_

"Are you new around these parts?"

"Ah, we just moved here a couple of weeks ago. Well, technically some of us did."

"We?"

"My guardian and a bunch of idiots that I live with."

"Where'd you come from?"

"Italy."

' _Italy. That can't be a coincidence. The old bastard from yesterday mentioned something about the mafia. Isn't Italy like the heart of it or some shit like that. But then, that explains the watch, appearance, and bomb from earlier. The fucks going on?'_

"Are you okay, Kyuseishu-sama?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Just call me Sagi. We're friends, aren't we?"

' _I'll just play it safe. Seems the dude doesn't recognize who I am, nor has he heard the rumors about me, yet. I'll just go along with it for now, and when the time comes, I will be ready. It's like that old saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'_

"W-What? Um, yes. Yes. I uh, thank you Kyu-Sagi-sama," Gokudera managed to get out, face flustered.

Smirking slightly, Tsuna brought up something that had been on his mind for a while. "Gokudera, you mind helping me leave the hospital? I have to get back to the house."

"It'd be my pleasure, Sagi-sama."

' _Sama doesn't appear to be leaving anytime soon. Eh, who the hell cares anyways, for it seems things have started to take an interesting turn.'_

* * *

 **Earlier On Before Tsuna Got Pissed**

"Holy Shit!"

A nurse who had been passing by gave him a disapproving look. "Please be quiet, patients are resting."

Gokudera shot said nurse a quick nod before glaring daggers at the jackass that made him yell. He was met with the amused eyes of Hibari Kyoya.

The nurse widened her eyes when she realized exactly who was there, nearly had a heart attack too. She instantly scurried away, emergency evacuation initialized after a swift push of a button. Unfortunately, the young boy in the room near Hibari Kyoya will not be helped, for who wanted to risk incurring the wrath of a Hibari.

"You shitty bastard. Why don't you show up like a normal person?"

"Hn."

"The fuck are you saying?"

"Explain, herbivore."

"Tch. I need to know about Kyuseishu-sama's condition first. You took too long in getting your ugly ass over here that they already finished checking up on him."

Gokudera jumped back, dodging a tonfa headed towards his stomach before lighting some dynamites and throwing them at Hibari. Who, in turn, knocked them out the open window.

Sadly, he couldn't light anymore or else he'd most likely die.

' _Move to the right. Pivot left. Shit my arm! My other arm! Screw this. Gotta get the fuck out of here.'_

With that thought in mind, he sprinted down the hall, not even able to get very far when Hibari rapidly appeared in front of him.

Gokudera then decided to do something risky, which was quite stupid if you considered the situation he was in. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_

Instead of stopping and running back, he pushed on, only to slide across the floor right beside the demon, barely missing being hit on the head.

Immediately, he threw some dynamite behind him, and then entered a completely random room. Which was thankfully empty. Quickly locking it, Gokudera dashed towards the window, not stopping even when the door blasted into the wall next to him.

Managing to throw several more of his dynamite at the monster, he was about to jump out only for them to explode the floor apart, making them both fall to the level below them.

Kyoya skillfully landed on his feet (lucky bastard), wasting not a second to chase after Gokudera, who was climbing up the stairs as fast as he could. Having used the collapse of the floor as a distraction, Gokudera had landed a bit clumsily on all fours before racing to the staircase.

He luckily made it to the top of the stairs without delay, which was quite suspicious. So, he pivoted a full 180 degrees to check behind him and was only met with air. The color quickly drained from his face, _'Maybe I was just faster than the freak. Yeah, that's all.'_ He slowly turned back to view the burnt hall, suddenly feeling as if the grim reaper had come to take his soul but crept on anyways. _'Must get to Kyuseishu-sama.'_ Cautiously, he looked around the corner and-

"Oh, fuck my nose, you motherfucking piece of- "

"Herbivore. One more word and I'll bite you to death."

"What- "

And he knew no more.

Gokudera slowly came back to his consciousness with the feeling of something foreign, and a bit uncomfortable, flowing throughout his body. Automatically, he scooted away, and by doing so, it made the strange feeling leave. Warily opening his eyes, he saw one of Hibari's dogs, hands still glowing a soft yellow. _'Sun flames, huh.'_

"Ah, Gokudera-san. I hope you're feeling better now."

"Oh, it's you."

Tetsuya just nodded his head in response.

"Where's the bastard?"

"You shouldn't- "

"Herbivore."

He glared furiously at the animal freak who was leaning casually against the wall a great distance away. "The hell is wrong with you!"

"Maybe you-, " Tetsuya was once again interrupted, this time by Gokudera.

"You better not have hurt Kyuseishu-sama!"

Hibari looked, no scratch that, _was_ highly irritated by the octopus herbivore that couldn't seem to keep its mouth shut. Well, guess it seemed Kyoya would have to make it. So, with his trademark bloodthirsty smirk, Hibari leapt at Gokudera. With that round two started; though, who would win was obvious.

Tetsuya sighed tiredly; honestly, he didn't know why he bothered. He eyes happened to meet with the committee member who had healed Gokudera and they appeared to say, _'At least you tried.'_ Which certainly didn't help reassure him at all. As the second hand of Hibari Kyoya, he'd have to make sure everything was repaired and damn it all. Tetsuya just knew that he alone would have to deal with all the paperwork afterwards. And paperwork was just plain awful.

That was until Gokudera's words caught up to him. "Search the floor, there's another person here that's possibly injured." Tetsuya received a handful of 'Yes sirs' before he too went out to locate the missing individual.

* * *

 **Been awhile hasn't it, my dear readers, you have my deepest apologies. Though, I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction, I was rushing in order to let you guys know I was still alive and updating. Please favorite, follow and review on your way out. Thanks to those who have already done so and to those who are going to. Tell me if you catch any mistakes.**

 **Ciao. Enjoy your life.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: How y'all been peeps? I hope y'all know that this don't belong to me, if not, well now ya do.**

 **ATTENTION: I'd like to thank** _Skyx27,_ Chiyozora-Mazura _, Allain,_ Bibliophile Otaku _, BlackWind 34,_ makubex000 _, Gima2618,_ Bloody0thorn, _Jezko1,_ Lady La-sara _, Irara,_ WHYME98, _HEROS rule 1,_ Breath after Death _, LaLunaLight,_ ColourfulStories, **and all the** _Guests_ **who reviewed my story.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:** _Lavalilly_ _ **,**_ D C JoKeR H S _, Frwt,_ Foxluna, _NaruShika-Forever_ , Comics. Books. Anime. OhMy, _kuu. mochizuki. 3,_ **and** Vaas **who all were so kind as to review more than once.**

 **Thanks for the continued support, may ya enjoy what I barely managed to put together.**

* * *

The fight between Gokudera and Hibari wasn't as long as it had been last time, and no, it didn't end earlier because Hibari completely obliterated Gokudera. No, for someone unexpected showed up, making the disciplinary committee freeze in shock. Something that was unheard of seeing as they worked for _**the**_ Hibari Kyoya.

Even worse, said person ignored them, eyes locked entirely on the pair who were fighting a couple of feet away from them.

' _Why would Kimura-san of all people be here? The hospital had evacuated several floors being anywhere near Kyo-san unless… this Kyuseishu-sama is Kimura. That's not possible, the teen doesn't care for others, and wouldn't dare save a stranger's life. What's going- "_

Tetsuya had to stop his internal monologue when a suffocating feeling overcame him. The killer intent was almost as bad as Hibari's in an angry mood; though, this had a certain edge to it that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Either way, every single step Kimura took made it harder to breathe. Some committee members were looking about ready to faint while others were sweating buckets.

Both Gokudera and Hibari gave signs that they could feel the intent, yet continued the one-sided battle without a care in the world. Such signs were that the intensity of the fight was lessening at an amazing degree, they at times seemed distracted, and were actually pulling their punches. Gokudera more so than Hibari, but then again, the only ones even capable to stop the whirlwind named Kyoya with mere actions, or words for that matter, were Reborn and weirdly enough, Kimura. Not that either made an effort to unless absolutely necessary.

That didn't stop Tetsuya from desperately wanting to capture this moment on video. For so many things that were thought impossible were just being done before his very eyes, like _'holy mother of nuggets.'_

Of course, the sound of a body hitting the ground brought him back to reality. How he wasn't as affected as the others was a mystery, or maybe it wasn't. He'd been in the company of many monstrous people with terrifying aura's that it may be possible he's gotten used to it, which both filled him with pride and horror. Though, if Tetsuya was a lesser man, he would gladly admit that he was still scared shitless when in the presence of such 'humans.'

Plus, it would explain why Gokudera wasn't severely affected by it. For Hibari, well one couldn't really tell in such situations. Hibari was an open book despite what many may believe, all you had to do was look at his eyes, and there lays the problem. Hardly anyone could bear to be in the presence of the demon of Namimori, let alone make eye contact. In the end, there were certain emotions Hibari was able to hide, or maybe Tetsuya just couldn't read Kyoya as well as he thought.

Once again, going back to the problem at hand, which was Kimura's killer intent, or was it the chairman's and bombardier's brawl. No. The most important part was Kimura himself. _'I need to stop being distracted. Focus. What's his angle? Ignoring the question of why he was here, then- '_

" **Listen up you bastards. I'm only going to say this once and once only. Stop your bullshit. If you continue to fight, I will not hesitate in snapping your necks. So, shut your motherfucking traps."**

Tetsuya, the only one amongst the committee members still standing, finally figured it out; after watching Gokudera-san stand stock still and Kyo-san lower his tonfas.

For all Kyoya's bloodthirst and violent tendencies, he never did it purely out of twisted humor or without reason. Maybe not the best reason, but a reason nonetheless.

Kimura, on the other hand, was a yakuza member through and through. His appearance nor his age would ever change that. Having not a single care for morals, other people's lives, etc. Basically, Kimura Tsuna… he was naturally a cruel person at heart. That was the difference.

* * *

 **Back to The Present**

Tsuna managed to ditch Gokuyama, or whatever his name was, a while back. Even though he said ditch, that technically wasn't true. In reality, he made up some lame ass excuse and then quickly fled.

Only for the silver-haired freak to yell at him to have a good day and call him when needed. Many knew of Tsuna's reputation, or more like Sagi's, so as Grumpy screamed his name they received strange looks from those around them. After, they all nearly got whiplash from trying to see if the feared Sagi was truly there.

Now, Tsuna's never been one to give a rats-ass for idiot's opinions, but just this once, he was a tiny bit offended. It was obvious that the shitbrains didn't believe he was the Sagi, the smirking devil and one of the formidable Maebure no Houkai **.** Which was a heavy blow to his pride. Like was he that scrawny and pathetic looking. _'Well, they're a bunch of fucktards to begin with- '_

"HELP!"

"Would someone just gag her."

"The bitch keeps trying to bite my hand!"

"Yeah well, if ya don't shut her mouth- "

"The cops will be throwing our asses in jail."

Tsuna strolled down the alley, lazily watching from the corner of his eye as four men surrounded a lady whose legs and arms were tied together. Casually, he carried on minding his own business, that was before a hand was suddenly shoved in his face.

"The hell you think you're doing?"

"Welp, dumbass. If ya used those two round things on your face called eyes, you'd know I was walking."

"Fucking piece of- "

"Yo, Tomoki stop, or else you're gonna die a long and painful death."

"Himuro-san," the dumbass questioned.

"Ha. Could've just let him- "

"Have his ass handed to him."

Tsuna glanced at the two known as the Cheshire Twin Cats, Kaoru and Hikaru. Also, infamous for always finishing each other's sentences. Then, skimmed his eyes over the insignificant newb and rested on Himuro's, the mirage shooter, straight on.

"He's one of the Maebure no Houkai, ain't that right, Sagi."

Tsuna gave a curt nod in Himuro's direction. The dude was pretty skilled, but not enough to gain the same title as Tsuna making him a bitter asshole.

"The kid's new, so don't mind him."

"I'm older than you, bastard!"

"We'll make sure he learns the ropes real quick," Himuro finished.

"Don't care, just let me pass."

"Why don't you," Kaoru began.

"Join in, Sagi," Hikaru ended.

He gave a once over to the foreign blonde curled up before them. He had to admit that she was beautiful as well as curvy in all the right places. Her red, puffy eyes were begging for him to help her, but all he did was give a raised eyebrow.

"Quite the catch we got, don't ya think?"

Tsuna smirked in reply.

"So, are you willing to have some fun with us," Himuro asked.

"Not interested."

"Ah, you don't ever-"

"Hang out with us anymore."

"Sagi, you're so-"

"Boring now."

Tsuna chuckled quietly. "Maybe some other time, Kaoru. Hikaru."

"Whatever you-"

"Say, Sagi."

"See y'all back at the base," he drawled.

"Sorry for earlier, Sagi-dono."

Waving his hand dismissively, he faced forward, and any sign of amusement was immediately wiped away. Only to be replaced by an unreadable look. As much as he didn't do anything about it, for it being a usual occurrence with many of the members of Katsu Kotei, doesn't mean he enjoyed doing the same 'activities' as well.

* * *

The next time he met… Gokudera was when he was in a very misleading and inappropriate position. Tsuna never meant for it to end up that way, but if he was to blame someone, it would completely be the pervert's fault.

Two days had passed since he'd been let out of the hospital and that whole time he spent locked up in his room. Tesshin and a couple of other guys tried making him come out and asking why the hell he was being such a prick. In answer, he told them exactly where they could shove it.

Of course, eventually he was forced to get out, something about the Oyabun needing him for a mission. So, after cleaning himself up, Tsuna nonchalantly sauntered over to the meeting room. Though, he ignored anyone who tried to strike up a conversation with him on the way over. As he pushed opened the doors, he was met with Rika, the Shateigashira, or the second lieutenant of Katsu Kotei.

"Ah, Sagi-kun. I'm glad you could make it on time. I thought you wouldn't even bother coming after everyone kept telling me you were being some cranky hermit. Not exactly in those words, but I'm sure you get the point."

"I'd never ignore summons from the Oyabun, Rika-san."

Rika smiled sadly at Tsuna, who only stared stonily at her. "Evidently, my apologies."

"I hope I wasn't called here for such trivial matters."

"So impatient. Well, you're not wrong. First off, Kuratchi told me you recently had a run in with some noteworthy people."

"…"

"Yes, I believe he told me it was Hibari Kyoya and another he didn't care to mention; though, he said not to worry too much about the other."

Tsuna had to hold back from scoffing. _'Sure. If ya think the world's greatest hitman isn't someone of importance.'_

"And that you were injured."

"Not badly."

"Really now. How'd the cute lamb cut your neck? Doubt he's given up using his precious little toys."

Tsuna lightly touched the scar on his neck, it had healed nicely over the days. It would most likely disappear over the next couple of days. He never cared about it till Rika brought it up just now.

"Nah. The demon wasn't the one who gave me it."

Rika waited a couple of minutes to see if he would further explain, when he didn't she decided to continue. "Hm. Tesshin told me about the one on your arm, face, and side. I do hope they aren't irritating you, we can't have you die by a measly infection of all things. It'd be quite a disgrace to Katsu Kotei."

Tsuna had forgotten about the first two, but not the last one. It was being an ass the whole time he was in his room, so how could he possibly ignore it. "The one on my arm and face weren't deep, having already healed and faded away."

"The other gash?"

"Fine."

Rika raised an eyebrow at this. "Tesshin said it needed stitches, so one of you are lying to me."

Tsuna gritted his teeth. He hated telling anyone where he was injured, in fear that they'll use it against him, and with those he knew in the Katsu Kotei, it was dreadfully possible.

"Guess it's Tesshin."

He heard her sigh softly before she turned and gestured to a seat in front of her. He quietly went and sat down, knowing the difference between being asked and ordered.

"Very well, if you're as healthy as you say, then this assignment should be of no problem. Now, don't be offended that I'm here, the Oyabun was busy; therefore, unable to tell you this himself. While it's short and relatively easy for someone of your caliber, it's still quite important. Do you understand?"

Tsuna nodded his head in answer. Missions like these were usually to help with the larger picture, the more crucial objectives. Mostly given to those deemed the most trustworthy and whose stealth skills were topnotch. Plus, only three people would know this assignment was even going on, besides the chosen member entrusted to accomplish the mission. Which was the Oyabun, the Wakagashira, and the Shateigashira. All who basically ran Katsu Kotei by themselves, the top dogs in command.

"Wonderful. So, this is what we need you to do."

* * *

The place was a dump.

Like literally.

If he didn't know better, he would've never even gotten near the fucking building. _'I didn't think anything could smell worse than a hungover, haven't-showered-in-over-a-week-Aomine, yet this, ugh. Why would anyone voluntarily come here? I think I might just drop dead, or at the very least, kill off my sense of smell. Which I'm slightly hoping will happen.'_

Nevertheless, he stealthily crept on, not like he could just 'nope' right out of there. Who knew what the Oyabun would do in return. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, Tsuna glance around the tree he was hiding behind. He was currently in Kokuyo, having been sent there to investigate the sudden increase of trespassers around the abandoned theme park. Tsuna wasn't exactly sure why the place was important, but he knew better then to ask.

Swiftly, he ran the short distance between the tree and the building before jumping through one of its many broken windows. He paused for a moment, waiting to see if anyone had heard him or if there was someone nearby.

When he decided the coast was clear, he quietly opened the door to the room and peered down the hall. As he made his way down, Tsuna glanced into the rooms to see if there was anything of value. All he saw was dust covering a bunch of useless shit, so he carried on to the next door feeling a bit peeved.

He could hear voices coming down the hall, jolting him from tedious actions. From where he was standing he was most likely to be spotted the moment they rounded the corner. So, silently, Tsuna slipped into another insignificant room right next to him, muttering curses under his breath towards all those he could name as he waited for the flies to pass by.

"Kaki-pi, why do we have to be the ones to see those idiots?"

"Because Mukuro-sama said so."

"I know that, but why not just you?"

"You'll get even fatter than you are now if you continue to lay around and do nothing."

"What! I'm not fat you-"

"Ken?"

The silence in the hall was the first warning. Then a 'click' sound echoed throughout the room, unnoticeable to an untrained ear, was the final warning.

Tsuna jumped back as a brown-haired boy tried to claw off his face before ducking and rolling out of the way as he was showered with needles. Only to be lunged at once again by the Kitty in a green uniform, quickly Tsuna flipped him over his shoulder and narrowly missed being hit by a… yo-yo.

' _How'd they even know I was here? And what's with the fucking strange weapons? Why me?'_

Immediately, he sprung to the weirdo with a yo-yo as a weapon, dodging another bunch of needles heading his way. Easily, he kneed the dude in the face, noticing a barcode on his left cheek before sending him flying into the wall.

He felt Kitty dig his claws into his shoulders, so Tsuna elbowed him once in the face and twice into his side, but still the other didn't let go. Twirling around, he used Kitty as a shield as Barcode finally recovered to attack him with both his needles and yo-yos.

"Gaaahhhh!"

"Ken!"

Rapidly, Tsuna slammed this so-called Ken in the face with his fist, efficiently knocking him out. Then, turned to stare warily at Barcode, who seemed very pissed off at him.

Step right. Pivot. Bend back. Run towards Barcode whose aim sucks now because he's angry. _'Che. Weakling.'_ And just as nimbly, Tsuna spun and kicked the other in the chest, following up with another kick to the side of his head. With that done, Barcode fell to the floor with a deeply pained groan.

Slowly, Tsuna relaxed his tensed muscles, waiting to see if anyone else would suddenly decide to get the jump on him as well.

' _Despite being found out so fast, they really need to get new guard dogs; these guys can't even kill my boredom.'_

Tsuna rubbed his head, trying in vain to knead off the incoming headache.

"Shit. No one was supposed to know I was here. Damn. Meh, not like they saw my fucking sexy face."

Shrugging it off, he dragged both the freak's bodies to one corner and magically brought out a rope from his pocket, tying the two together. Once satisfied with his knot, he sauntered down the hall where he knew the weaklings had come from.

' _They knew how to fight, so they weren't just the run-of-the-mill thugs messing around this place. Plus, with their fucked up… uh powers it meant they had some sort of connection to the mafia. Cuz there sure as hell ain't no abilities like that in all the yakuzas he has seen.'_

At this Tsuna's eyes darkened. He barely managed to see it, thinking it was a trick of the light, but he was sure there was a 'blue light' on the needles thrown at him. And flames… while not known to many outside the Costra Notre, flames were the signature sign of the fucking mafia.

' _If that motherfucking hitman from earlier is the reason these pussies are in Kokuyo Land, then I don't fucking know how in the hell I'm gonna explain this shit_ _to the Oyabun.'_

He curiously scanned over the hideous looking theater room that he just so happened to stumble upon. He had no words to describe it besides that it was just so fucking ugly.

"Oya. Oya. Were you the one who took out Ken and Chikusa?"

Tsuna tensed slightly. _'How'd he fucking sneak up on me?!'_

"Dunno. If they're the ones currently dead somewhere in this place, then I'll say you need some new watchdogs."

"Kufufufu. It'd take a lot more than that to kill them, but if that's all you got, then I suggest you just leave. Save yourself the embarrassment. Besides, it'll be tiresome getting rid of your body."

"Hn. I wouldn't be talking so big ya know, you can't even show your ugly ass face. Fucking coward."

He leaned back to avoid being stabbed before jumping further away.

"Oh ho. Did I hit a nerve, Ugly-san?"

A few steps in front of him the air shimmered, revealing an indigo-haired pineapple with two different colored eyes. _'Another strange thing, yay.'_

Shortly after, Tsuna burst out laughing. "Oh my, you- you- why…" He fell to his knees, trying to regain his breath, but then he'd see the retard's hair again and he busted into another round of hysterics. This continued for a while as the other guy rapidly got angrier by the second.

Finally, Tsuna calmed down, breathless chuckles slowly dying down.

"You're something else ya know," he wheezed.

"And you're going to be my new rug."

So, with his majestic trident, the other guy struck at Tsuna. Who barely managed to dodge in time after making a WTF face. _'Where'd the trident come from? Why a trident off all weapons?"_

"Hey now, calm your ass down. I meant it as a compliment, no need to get butt-hurt. Geez dude."

Pivoting to the right, he ran towards the doors a couple of feet away. Probably would've escaped had it not been for one traitorous piece of wood that he unfortunately tripped over.

' _Lady Luck fucking hates my guts."_

Thankfully, the retard didn't expect it either, and so he fell also.

Regrettably, he fell on top of Tsuna.

"Holy shit. The hell. I nearly died. You weigh a fucking ton for someone so lanky looking. You should really cut down on the junk food."

"Kufufufu. You aren't in a position to be provoking me, little bunny."

Which was true. The pineapple was currently on top of him, holding his wrists tightly above his head. Tsuna legs were also pinned down by the other's legs as well and their faces were very close to each other. It was because of that, that Tsuna noticed the other had a kanji in his red colored eye while the other blue one had no such thing.

"Heh. Guess so, but I've been told I have no self-preservation. And I am _not_ a bunny."

"Oya. And just who are you underneath that beanie?"

"Eh. No one of importance. Now if you'd get the fuck off me, it's quite an awkward position we're in."

"I'll judge whether you're worthless to me or not."

So, the evil jackass raised his slimy hand to his face, ready to remove both his hood and beanie when someone barged through the doors.

"Pineapple Bastard! I've fucking-"

"Ah, if it isn't the annoying storm. What great timing you have?"

With a red face, this so-called storm yelled, "I- THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Wait, is that-"

The strange dude's bangs covered his eyes as he spoke again. "Is that you, Sagi-sama."

The retard on top of Tsuna got a strange glint in his eyes after the other dude finished. Which didn't bode anything well for Tsuna, ignoring this, he took a minute to look at the other, really look at him.

"No fucking way. You're that Gokudera guy from last time."

"HOW DARE YOU TRY MOLESTING SAGI-SAMA!"

And so, Gokudera tried pouncing on the creepy pervert. Who, in exchange, flawlessly evaded before stabbing at the octopus.

Thus, began the battle for his innocence.

Watching from the sidelines as the fight escalated, Tsuna just 'noped' right out of there.

' _Well, I suppose the mission was completed with absolutely no trouble. Fuck my life.'_

"Hahaha. Mukuro and Hayato have probably started fighting by now."

"I said it wasn't a good idea to send Storm-san ahead of us to get Mukuro-sama, Rain-san."

"Maa, Maa Chrome. It's more fun this way isn't it."

Tsuna froze. _'Oh shit. Don't tell me it is-'_

And with that, a tall, black-haired boy came into view. His brown eyes were shining with joy, laughing cheerily next to a… Tsuna didn't even know what to say.

First, Yamamoto fucking Takeshi was walking towards his direction. Which could potentially lead to his real identity to be found out, meaning failure on his part that equals a completely disastrous situation. Besides, the baseball fanatic was far too positive that it made Tsuna sick to his stomach.

Secondly, there was a fucking female version of the pervert from earlier. _'What the fucking hell is going on in this shitty town?'_

Groaning in frustration, Tsuna checked to make sure his hood shadowed his eyes and his beanie fully covered his hair before hunching in on himself and heading forward.

"Oh hey, look there's someone who could help us. Oi! Oi! Was there anyone fighting inside the building you were just in?"

Tsuna nodded curtly, then quickened his pace in order to avoid being questioned further.

"I think you may have scared him, Rain-san."

"Eh. How? Maybe he's just sick."

That's all Tsuna managed to catch as he finally left hearing range. _'Wonderful. He's still an oblivious idiot. Probably doesn't even remember me after all these shitty years anyway. On the plus side, the girl is only beauty not brains.'_

Stretching out his back, and cracking his neck, he then lightly scratched his cheek. _'Time to head back to the wretched house.'_

* * *

 **If you guys see any errors please tell me, it would be a great help.**

 **Finished with this chapter, enjoy. Thanks everyone for your continued support. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to… well just look it up if you don't know.**

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE: I have the pleasure of thanking the following for reviewing my previous chapter:** _Frwt,_ D C JoKeR H S, _CrimsonDragon02,_ ambiguous person, _Ari27,_ Puppycrakes, **and** _OperaEagle IcelynLacelett._

 **Been a very long time hasn't it my readers. I apologize, but writer's block a pain in the ass you know. Yeah… well, enjoy the chapter and tell me if y'all see any errors. Also, thanks to those who favorited and followed.**

* * *

The moment he arrived on base, Tsuna wanted to go to bed. He wasn't sure why he felt exhausted, he's had more difficult missions before, so why should this be any different? Either way, it didn't matter, it would do no good to keep the Shateigashira waiting.

"Ah, you're back early Sagi-kun. Has Tesshin checked you over?"

"No need. I wasn't injured."

"Are you sure?"

He gave her a slightly irritated look, fully aware that it was one the most idiotic things he could possibly do in his current position. Thankfully, Rika dismissed the fact that he lost control over his emotions, which was considered to be a weakness within Katsu Kotei.

"Moving on then. Tell me everything that happened."

And Tsuna did, needing to lie every so often. Although, he wouldn't call it lying per say, but more like he covered up stuff and omitted other things. Especially when his intuition repeatedly blared warnings at him. Such as the weird powers and weapons all of them at Kokuyo had shown they could use, an obvious connection to the damn mafia.

"Well, it seems they weren't all that much of a challenge for you. Did you figure out which group they belong to?"

"They didn't belong to any group, just a couple of nobodies pretending to be thugs."

"I suppose that's a good thing. Though, they weren't that bad of fighters from what you've told me, maybe the Oyabun might be interested in having them join us."

It was so fucking difficult to hold back the need to tense at Rika's offhanded remark because for some indiscernible reason, Tsuna hated the idea of those weirdos being forced to work under someone like the Oyabun.

"Do you think they've decided to leave Kokuyo Land by now?"

Oh man, Tsuna has never been as grateful as he was now for the sudden change in topic. "Not likely. They were a bunch of idiots, so I doubt they caught the message and left."

"Hm. We don't need that place as of right now, so they're allowed to stay there for the time being. The moment we need it, I'm going to send Imayoshi and Aomine to ensure the place is cleared out."

Ignoring the pang in his heart, along with the unexpected flash of concern, Tsuna nodded his head in understanding.

"Good work, Sagi-kun. You are now free to go and do as you wish."

' _Wonderful. Now, I'm going to go and sleep like the dead.'_

* * *

Tsuna grudgingly dragged himself over to the Namimori Middle School which, thankfully, was quite far away from where he lived. He was only heading to that hell hole because he had to meet up with Kyoya of all people. And, it was basically the only place you would find the demon even if it wasn't a school day. The prefect had no life.

Once he finally arrived he just… kind of… stood at the entrance. Tsuna didn't know why he was being such a wimp, not like his intuition was telling him that shit was going to hit the fan soon, or maybe it was and he's just trying to ignore it. Although it didn't matter in the end, going to meet Kyoya willingly may already seem to many as if he was digging his own grave.

"Kimura-san?"

Tsuna stared blankly at some dude with pompadour styled hair. If he remembered correctly, the weirdo was Kyoya's personal boy toy, Kusakabe Tetsuya. _'Fantastic. Another freak with a_ unique _hair style. Isn't one more than enough?'_

Kusakabe cleared his throat. "Kimura-san. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hm. I need to meet Hiba-chan."

Tsuna noticed how the other slightly tensed at his words. _'Would have thought they'd keep quiet about what happened between me and the shitty hitman.'_

"I can give him your message if you'd like."

"Nah, gotta confirm something."

"… Very well. Please follow me."

"You act like I won't be able to fucking find him by myself. I ain't that stupid ya know."

"It's not that I think you are stupid. Just that you've never actually been inside Nami-chuu before Kimura-san."

"True, I guess."

"Besides, you're not allowed to walk in the halls without a pass nor are you even supposed to be on school grounds."

"Touché, but that would draw Hiba-chan out way faster, which makes my visit a hell of a lot shorter."

"We're here to keep peace within the school and Namimori itself."

"Seems to me that y'all are the ones causing the most problems."

From then on, the walk was silent, though Tsuna didn't really mind. He now could freely look around without being disturbed. _'Just seeing this place alone makes me realize I haven't missed out on anything these past couple years.'_

" _Knock. Knock."_

"Sorry to interrupt Kyo-san, but Kimura-san is here to see you."

Without a backward glance, Tsuna pushed opened the door to the reception room, or at least that's what the door said it was.

"What do you want, carnivore?"

Ignoring Kyoya- probably not the smartest thing to do once again- he wandered around the area, noting that it appeared a shit ton better than any other room he saw on the way over.

"You threatened the principle for this room."

"Carnivore. I have no time for your useless chittering."

' _So, he's still angry over what happened before, but not as much as he could be. Meaning, he knows something that I don't, something having to do with me.'_

Narrowing his eyes, Tsuna turned to face Kyoya for the first time since he entered. "I ain't got time for your bullshit either _**Hibari**_ _._ You can spit it out now or…"

A flash of amusement crossed the chairman's face before irritation quickly took over. " **Or**. I don't take orders from you, bottom feeder."

"No, no you don't, but you do bend over for that pedophile- "

"I'll bite you to death- "

"And he seems to desperately want to meet up with me, right?"

Tsuna lazily eyed the tonfa that was an inch from hitting him in the face. It would have probably given him brain damage had it landed, then again, he wasn't easily injured from blunt attacks.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Kyoya pulled back his hand before dramatically spinning around and taking a seat behind his desk.

"You're going."

"Like to keep to my word that's all. Though, I can't say the same about you."

Kyoya's eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Don't give me that look, you know it's true. Always spouting out how going against the law makes you the lowest on that strange food chain of yours."

"I've never said such a thing, carnivore."

"You don't fucking need to. Haven't you heard the saying, actions speak louder than words. So, Mr. Hypocrite, why'd you join the mafia?"

"Hn. I do what I want."

"You sure, because it doesn't seem that way to me."

"The carnivore caretaker-"

"Dammit Kyoya. Don't change the subject."

"I'm only going to answer one of them, so stop interrupting or I'll bite you to death."

"Don't see why you can't answer both."

"Carnivore," Kyoya growled.

Tsuna smiled apologetically, but it didn't fool the other.

"Gokudera Hayato."

He internally sighed, _'Of course he chooses to answer the one that isn't personal.'_

"Don't recognize the name."

"Silver-haired octopus."

In response, Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Okay. What about it?"

"Not it, him."

"Right. The male octopus that was suddenly brought up."

Kyoya threw his tonfa at Tsuna, but it only grazed his cheek. Sighing tiredly, Tsuna just motioned with his hand for the other to continue.

"That octopus told me about how he met you."

"Did he now."

' _Great. Now the demon has something over me. Especially since that Gokudera dude has definitely got to be connected to that hitman in some way.'_

"He's in the mafia."

"Pretty obvious, but why'd he tell you?"

"Hospital."

"Oh. Oh~ You were the other annoying idiot."

"Hurry it up, carnivore."

"Huh, your quota of words for today already run out. Geez how pathetic skylark."

Tsuna raised his arm to block the incoming tonfa before throwing his own punch towards the other's stomach. Kyoya avoided it and spun around hoping to elbow the back of Tsuna's head who, in turn, threw himself forward before tucking and rolling over to the front of the desk. He then watched as Kyoya wrenched out his tonfa from where it had been previously embedded in the wall. From there on, it was a series of vicious back to forth hits that never landed.

Eventually, Tsuna grew bored and flipped away from Kyoya, using the other's raised arm as a spring board. He landed next to the door, so now the only thing separating them was a broken sofa.

It just so happened that Kusakabe decided it was a good time to enter with snacks of all things.

"Kyo-san. Kimura-san. I've brought-"

Tsuna was immensely amused as he watched Kusakabe looked around in pained resignation, nearly everything in the room was destroyed, curtesy of one Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna was being honest, he had nimbly jumped over anything in his way while Kyoya's tonfa came down without mercy or discrimination.

"I'll call the clean-up crew." With that, the little boy toy left with slightly slumped shoulders.

"The Shirohige Café. Tomorrow, some time past 2 o'clock." Seeing no reason to stay any longer, Tsuna also left the room.

* * *

Reborn was annoyed. Not noticeable to the brats, but it didn't change the fact that he was.

Something had obviously happened, yet there was little to no information that he could get his hands on. Not even a word from Hayato who had previously promised to tell him, and the brat even went through some 'training' in order to help loosen his lips. Of course, Reborn knew that Kyoya and his subordinates were at fault, they were nothing but effective he'll give them that.

Which then made him awfully curious, plus much more trigger happy. It seems he taught them a bit too well during their time in Italy. For not even the deal Reborn made with Kyoya persuaded him to say anything on the matter. Considering there was a promise of a fight involved, it definitely got Reborn further interested to know what went down.

Ignoring that though, Reborn had decided that within the last couple of days to get a feel of the quaint town. He'd rather know where everything was, including all shortcuts and secret paths, in order not to lose sight of his target as he had the misfortune of doing so earlier in the week. He had been lulled into a false sense of security since Namimori was a very peaceful place, which was his first mistake. He knew he shouldn't ever let his guard down no matter what.

His second mistake was relying on his incompetent contacts to gather information on the soon to be Decimo for him. Reborn should have gone fishing for legitimate information by himself and this whole unknown crap on Kimura would've been avoided. Although, he did have Iemitsu to blame for that, having spouted that "his lovely wife and adorable son" were just normal Namimori citizens, completely unaware of what he did for a living.

While Reborn had managed to get a hold of more information on Kimura, he wasn't sure what to do with it. Any and all plans he had previously made went up in smoke the moment he found out the kid was in a holding cell. He had based his training regimen on the fact that Kimura would be similar to Dino, if slightly more naïve, and well it's obvious that's not the case. He checked over the information he gathered once more, trying to see how he could go about this without screwing it up any further.

 **Name: Kimura Tsuna**

 **Birth Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **Age: 13 years old**

Now Reborn really did feel like crap, he injured a boy barely past his preteens. _'For him to be so young and in a yakuza, that's worrisome.'_

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Height: 157 cm (5'1")**

 **Weight: 46.5 kg (102 lbs.)**

' _Huh, the boy's a shrimp even among other Japanese teens.'_

 **Birth Date: October 14**

' _Right after mine, how interesting. That's about two months from now, meaning he's going to be 14 soon.'_

 **Location: Namimori, Japan**

 **Residing: Shirimasen, Japan (Katsu Kotei's Headquarters)**

' _Contradicting yet understandable. Shirimasen is larger than Namimori, but it's main streets are further west, too far from their base. So, it's more convenient to head over to Namimori's shopping district, especially with how peaceful it is. Although, where he's living could cause some trouble, I'll probably have to move the brat, and wouldn't that be a headache.'_

 **School: Enrolled in Namimori Middle- attendance showed he only came on the first day, left before lunch- the administration called home once, no one picked up.**

' _This will have to be amended. With the amount of time Kyoya spent in Italy and his… friendship with Kimura he probably couldn't make the kid go to school. The disciplinary committee would've tried in Kyoya's stead, but their no match against Kimura.'_

There was a couple of details about Iemitsu, but Reborn blacked them out. He would learn nothing new nor did he really care to read anything having to do with that idiot.

 **Other: Part of the Katsu Kotei and one of the Maebure no Houkai**

' _Katsu Kotei? A more recently created yakuza under the rule of Akashi, a calculative, merciless man who quickly rose to power and has since remained number one. The man's a mystery for the most part, never showing his face, and always relying on his subordinates to do as he's ordered. Talking about subordinates, they all are strangely competent, one of the main reasons it's hard to knock Katsu Kotei off their high horse._

 _Meaning, Kimura shouldn't have that hard of a time leaving the yakuza (ignoring that anyone who has tried leaving ended up dead), but then again… Maebure no Houkai, the eight most skilled and trusted members in Katsu Kotei are said to be extremely loyal. And if Kimura holds that title then… another headache for later.'_

 **Mother: Sawada Nana**

 **Location: Namimori, Japan**

 **Residence: Unknown**

' _The most troubling of all, where is Sawada Nana? Does she know her child hasn't been in school for over 4 years? I've asked neighbors around Sawada-san's previous residence and they all say they've never had contact with her after she moved out. I even checked to see if there were any death certificates with her name on it, but… Just what is going on here?'_

Reborn sighed as he leaned back, staring thoughtfully out the window.

" _Bing."_

The screen on his jet-black watch lit up, showing that he received a message from Kyoya. This caught his attention, Kyoya wasn't one to initiate contact, least of all through text. For the most part, that task fell upon Tetsuya's shoulders. Clicking it open, Reborn was mildly surprised about what it read. _'Seems like kid actually kept to his word.'_

" **Tomorrow. Shirohige Café. Around 2."**

* * *

Tsuna wasn't ashamed to say that he bolted. Not out of fear, but… Yeah, he just didn't want to meet up with the other. He'd been exiting the school's gates when he caught sight of Gokudera leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. Without any hesitation he ran in the opposite direction, pushing people out of his way.

Eventually, he made it to the park which was quite a distance from the school. He immediately slumped against a nearby bench, gasping for air because he was stupid enough to hold his breath the whole entire time he ran. _'The hell is wrong with me?! Acting like some good-for-nothing wimp. Damn. Damn!'_

He was hunched over, his hand covering his face as he took deep breaths. Whether he did this to get his lungs up and running or to calm down, Tsuna didn't know. Probably both if he thought about it. He stayed in that position for what felt like minutes, but was actually just a couple of hours.

With his back starting to ache and the chatter in the park growing, Tsuna decided to head on back to base. What he didn't expect to see was an ice cream truck parked down the street. _'A little detour wouldn't hurt anyone; besides, it'll cool me down a bit.'_

He stood behind a little girl and her father as they took forever choosing their flavors, like seriously, pick the one you want before you get to the front of the line. Maybe the father felt his glare or something because he turned around, saw his face, and spouted the first two flavors off the top of his head. They were quick to leave afterwards, the father ignoring his child's protests. Tsuna didn't really care though, it was finally his turn to order.

"What would you like," the man in the truck said with a plastic smile on his face.

"May I please have a vanilla ice cream cone." What, he still has manners, they just aren't needed often.

"That'll be-"

Tsuna didn't hear the rest, too busy paying attention to a group of suspicious people lurking around the edges of the playground. They were hiding behind trees to keep out of sight from the adults, but they couldn't hide from Tsuna's keen eyesight.

Shoving wads of cash onto the seller's out stretched hand and ignoring the indignant cry that followed, he rushed over to the assholes.

Tsuna, despite all his questionable morals, would never allow any child to get harmed in any way, shape, and form, especially in front of him. So, if these losers were child traffickers, then he would show them exactly why he's called the Smirking Devil.

He observed how the group seemed to follow a child that had wandered a bit too far from the playground. Narrowing his eyes, Tsuna angrily stalked over to them, no one was going to hurt the curly haired kid. Only to pause mid step when he saw a slightly familiar girl appear before the quartet.

' _Hold on. That's the chick with the same hairstyle as the perverted pineapple.'_

Whatever she said to them made their focus change from the child to her. Knowing the kid would no longer be in harms way for the time being, Tsuna backed off, curious to see what the girl was planning on doing.

He silently crept closer though, in order to hear the conversation better, hiding in the shadows of the trees while enjoying his ice cream. Noticing that they were members of the Fuyukai-gumi, a yakuza known to start trouble wherever they go. _'What do those idiots from Kyoto believe their playing at?'_

"What do you think you're doing girly," a guy with dreadlocks questioned.

"…"

"To afraid to speak now?"

"Girls got a pretty face, Haizaki. Why don't we spend a bit of time with her before snatching a couple of rug rats," the crooked nose dude suggested.

"I would appreciate it if you left."

The group laughed mockingly at her. "Look, she speaks. Unfortunately for you, we don't care what it is that you want."

"Please just leave."

"Alright girly, we don't know why you've decided to be stupid and confront us, but you need to step aside. Maybe then, we'll let you go-"

"Oi! Haizaki! You can't be serious!"

"Let me finish Chiza. Just get out of our way and we'll let you go with a light punishment that I'm sure you'll enjoy."

"No."

Tsuna refrained from whistling, deciding to settle with a smirk on his face. _'Damn. This chick got backbone.'_

"Like I said, let's have some fun with her. Get her to realize how pathetic it is to play hero."

"Calm down. Girly, that little boy behind you," Haizaki began while nodding in said direction, "Is he someone important to you?"

"Yes."

"Who? Your son? Or are you interested in boys younger than you?" The creeps roared with laughter, finding moments in between to add further degrading insults.

Tsuna clicked his tongue at them, the only one to see how disgusted the girl was with them. _'They're all idiots. The girl doesn't show an ounce of fear in her current position and one of the assholes is even carrying a steel bat. One doesn't have to be perceptive to conclude that she has had experience in fighting, no matter the disadvantages.'_

"No, my brother, and weak pigs like you shouldn't dare think of touching him."

He felt a strange sense of satisfaction as he saw the grins on their faces fall. Unfortunately, the feeling was short lived because Chiza roughly grabbed the girl's arm, angrily shaking her. "Watch your mouth bitch!"

' _Aw yes! Here comes the ass whooping! The morons aren't even aware she was merely stalling to allow the child time to head on back to the playground. Ha, they're screwed.'_

The girl easily broke out of the hold and took a step back, a trident suddenly in her hand.

' _Why am I not surprised?'_

"Kinky. I'll-"

She jabbed the butt of her weapon into Chiza's throat, effectively stopping him from moving towards her. The dude made a strangled noise, eyes watering as his hands hovered over his neck. Immediately, she brought her leg up, right in between Chiza's legs, and then swung her trident at the other's head. The guy crumpled to the floor like a rag doll, a puddle of blood growing under his head. She straightened her back, twirling her trident as she calmly faced the flabbergasted trio.

Idiot #2 broke out of the trance first and threw a punch at the girl who effortlessly dodged it. He tried again, only for the girl to side step before flipping him over her shoulder, breaking his arm in the process. The dude shrieked in pain, curling protectively around his arm which did nothing in stopping the girl from stepping on it. Ignoring the agonized scream that followed, she also stepped on the first idiot to get closer to the remaining duo, looking expectantly at them.

A steel bat was swung at her, with a resounding clank, she blocked the attack before jumping back, making the other lose his balance. Quickly, she stabbed the guy in his leg, watching how he fell on his ass, tightly gripping his legs. The girl raised her weapon, prepared to knock the other unconscious when Haizaki decided to interfere.

"Careful there girly, you don't want to be shot now do you?"

Slowly turning around, the girl was able to see a gun aimed right in between her eyes.

"Not so tough now, huh?"

Tsuna's curiosity was piqued, realizing something was wrong. _'Chick still isn't scared, she obviously has an ace up her sleeve, but… she doesn't, or more like can't use it.'_

He closed his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance. _'Don't do it. Don't be stupid. It's none of your business. Don't-'_

He raced over to the two and instantly shoved the rest of his ice cream onto the guy's face while forcing the arm with the gun to move to the side. Not expecting that, Haizaki pressed the trigger, but because of Tsuna's forethought, the bullet hit the ground. Thankfully, the gun had a silencer so no one in the park started panicking and making the situation worse.

Rapidly, Tsuna kneed the other in the stomach, making him drop the gun, and then elbowed his temple. The dude was unconscious before he even hit the ground. What he didn't anticipate was to see a steel bat heading towards him. He managed to raise his arms on time to block the hit, but knew it was going to hurt like hell anyways.

The girl appeared in front of him and blocked the attack with her trident. Using this to his advantage, Tsuna spun around the girl and threw a heavy punch to the other's face. Similar to his comrades, Haizaki crumpled to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Backing up slightly, Tsuna stared mournfully at the remains of his ice cream. _'I don't even know how much I paid for that cone, but my dumbass self just had to go and waste it.'_

"I can pay for a new one, it's the least I could do to thank you."

Tsuna blinked, mildly surprised at the softly spoken words. He raised an eyebrow as he turned to the suddenly shy girl before him. "Uh… how 'bout no. I didn't do this so that you felt in debt to me."

The girl gently shook her head, a determined gleam entering her eye. "You still saved me, I have to repay you. They could have killed me, or worse."

Tsuna paused at that, acknowledging the piercing truth behind those words. Taking a deep breath, he said, "If you hadn't fought back, I would've ignored what was happening."

There was a frown on her face now. "You shouldn't do that, who knows what someone could suffer through because of your selfishness. If you have the chance-"

"Look lady. I'm no saint. As long as you stand up for yourself then I'll help you, if not, well… it doesn't matter to me whether you're beaten and/or raped."

"My name is Chrome, and you don't have to be a saint to know the difference between right and wrong."

"Knowing the difference and taking action are two separate things."

"But you did take action."

"…The hell-heck are you talking about?"

"Earlier, I saw you run over here when they were following my brother. You were going to protect him before I stepped in."

Tsuna glanced away. "And how do you know I wasn't going to join in?"

"You're expression. You were angry and worried about what they were planning on doing with him."

"…"

"Maybe you didn't care about what happened to me, but you were concerned for my little brother. You wouldn't understand how I'd feel if someone harmed him, so I have to thank you for that."

He turned away from her. "As I've said, forget about it."

Tsuna walked away, hiding the shaking of his hands in his pockets, trying to act as nonchalantly as possible. Gritting his teeth, he ignored the pleas coming from the girl and sped up, hoping she wouldn't follow.

' _Dammit. Dammit! DAMMIT_ _!'_

* * *

 **Well, here's the chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Um... real sorry, like really. Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter, thanks a million.**

 **Happy whatever the heck you celebrate! Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Geez, its been a while since I've last updated, never really realized how long... ha. Thanks for the continued support though, glad people actually still like this story. I'd like to supremely thank** Foxluna **,** _Lavalilly **,**_ D C JoKeR H S **,** **and** _Ari27_ **for being kind enough to leave a review on their way out. Extra thanks to** Ari27 **who basically gave me the idea for the Usagi part.**

 **Disclaimer: Well it sure ain't mine, but I know y'all already knew that. Enjoy.**

* * *

He ran. Ran and ran and ran. Where? Well, he ran to wherever his feet carried him, not caring about the place he'd eventually end up in, not caring about anything but forgetting.

Forgetting the words spoken by a random girl that laid heavily on his heart. Forgetting about the individuals he happens upon that fill him with a strange but welcomed warmth. Forgetting about the man hired by that useless sperm donor of his who incited memories he wished were merely nightmares. Most importantly, forgetting about the wretched yakuza he hated with all his being yet was unable to leave as he so desperately wanted.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by trees that looked down on him, that made it seem as if he were but an insignificant speck. Stopping, he tried to even his breathing, yet his blood was roaring in his ears, his heart pounding erratically, his hands clenching so much that his nails dug into his palm. With an ear-piercing shriek, he punched the tree. Once, twice, however many times necessary to distract him from-

"A pathetic waste of space-"

He punched harder, faster, ignoring how the bark of the tree bit painfully into hands. How the skin on his knuckles was slowly and teasingly scrapped off. How his own blood swiftly covered the entirety of his hands and stained the tree a lovely shade of red.

He continued, enjoying the pain and the way it made everything else disappear. How he could easily-

"Oh Tsu-kun. Are you okay? Mama-"

"NO! STOP! SHUT UP!" Tsuna snarled. He began punching wildly, adding kicks here and there for the hell of it. Subconsciously, he was aware that what he was doing was not helping him, was going to leave some ugly bruises, but he never claimed to be smart.

"So, what if I did. A weakling like you-"

"Okaa-san! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He fell to his knees, sobs racking his small frame. With trembling hands, he gripped his head harshly, desperate to-

"…because of your selfishness-"

Tsuna curled up on the floor, taking deep shuddering breaths in a vain attempt to calm down. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he uselessly hoped that it'll help to push the memories to the deepest, darkest part of his mind, never to be heard from again.

"STOP! Dammit! Please. Leave me alone. I…"

Tears poured down his cheeks like a never-ending waterfall. At this moment he hated himself more he's ever had, more than anyone else he had ever known. More than those assholes who dared to kill his precious mother.

It should've been him who died. Stupid, worthless Dame-Tsuna. Not his kind-hearted mother who was way too loyal and loving to her wayward husband and her good-for-nothing son.

' _Look at me. Having a mental breakdown because of what, a couple of words a random chick said. Truly, how pathetic can I get.'_

* * *

It was a pain opening his eyes. They were crusty and puffy and most likely red, giving him a drugged-recently-had-a-bad-break-up appearance. Basically, he looked ugly as hell and he knew it.

Tiredly, he sat up from where he was curled up on the ground, eyeing his surroundings. He couldn't see much since it was night out and the trees blocked the moonlight, but he was sure the aftermath wasn't a pretty sight. _'Great, I made it seem as if someone was slaughtered here. The skylark definitely isn't going to be happy about this.'_

It seemed he hadn't run far enough to leave Namimori, ending up somewhere in the forest, meaning still within the skylark's territory. Deciding this was a problem for later, he attempted to stand. Keyword being "attempted."

Blinking slowly, he gazed at his body in confusion, seeing it covered in gunks of what he assumed to be mud mixed in with blood, at least he hoped so. For if it was mixed in with shit, he… he really didn't care, it was oddly fitting for the current situation.

No, Tsuna was more concentrated on the stiffness and pain in his legs. Grabbing hold of his pant leg, he shifted it up to see his ankle covered in these nasty purple bruises and jagged scrapes. The sight made him cringe, wondering why he was stupid enough as to use a fucking tree as a punching bag. He lightly patted the tree in apology before immediately regretting it as the pain in his hands flared.

A small choking noise slipped from his lips as he brought his hands up to his face, trying to inspect them through the blurriness. And well…fuck. His fingers were bent and twisted in ways they weren't ever supposed to be. There was literally a thick layer of dried blood covering them, his fingernails had…stuff underneath it, even bits of skin. Worse, parts of skin were peeling off or completely shredded, especially near his knuckles. He had seen many horrid sights, yet he still had to fight off the wave of nausea that overcame him.

Now that his brain saw the full damage, it decided to send the message "HOLY-SHIT-PAIN-BURNS-EVERYWHERE" straight to his nerves. Letting out a silent scream, Tsuna hunched protectively over his hands, tears gathering in his eyes. A stray thought managed to force its way to the front of his mind, _'I regret every single fucking thing I've ever done.'_ And it just made him want to let the tears fall all the much more.

Purposely disregarding his current emotional state, he shakily stood to his feet. If it required several times before he could do it, then that was for him to know and quickly forget about. Using the remaining energy he had, which honestly was nothing at all, he stumbled towards a river he knew was nearby. When he finally reached it, he immediately dumped himself in, relaxing as the warming water swept over him.

Tsuna was thankful it wasn't deep, he could lay on his back on the river bed and the water wouldn't overwhelm him. Taking a shuddering breath, he began to wash off the gunk starting from his feet all the way up to his hair. Not all of it would come off, but it'd get the job done. It was a slow process, by the time he reached his face the sun was high in the sky. His hands were mainly at fault, along with his exhaustion, yet he powered through. At times he'd groan, but he allowed himself this moment of weakness, not like anyone was around anyways.

Afterwards, he let himself have a brief rest before heading out. He made sure to stay within the shadows, the residents may not recognize him, but word spread fast in the small town, sooner or later someone would take notice and investigate further. Once they finally found out it was him, well… Tsuna didn't know what excuse he could use to explain his sorry state.

He eventually arrived at an apartment that was semi-decent, making sure no one was around he swiftly entered. It had no bedrooms, simply one room with a torn and faded couch shoved up against the wall and a wooden desk next to it. The desk wasn't in a better shape than the couch, it was wobbly, graffitied on, and stained. Tsuna gave a weak smile at the place, it was his safe house, maybe not the best, but it certainly served its purpose. Dragging himself over to the desk, he forced open its only drawer to show a first-aid kit. Bringing it out, he then sank into the couch, it creaked and groaned underneath him.

Knowing he didn't have long before his body gave out, he made swift work on bandaging himself, mentally noting that he needed to restock after this. Once he finished, he collapsed face first upon the couch dead to the world.

* * *

Tsuna woke up feeling slightly better, only slightly. The river water had done wonders on his body- 'course that was a bit of an exaggeration, but even a bit of relief was considered miracle work at this point. It had helped ensure the cuts wouldn't be infected and washed away nearly all the grime on him. It had also cooled him down but did absolutely nothing for the pain. At the very least he was thankful he didn't develop a fever because that would've been hell to deal with.

A knock jolted him up and out of the couch, eyes wildly roaming around, unsure what to do. _'No one's supposed to know about this place except-'_

"Yo Sagi. Open the damn door."

Blinking in surprise, he quietly strode to the door, opening it enough to pop his head out to see 'natural' blue-hair attached to a dark-skinned giant.

"Get I'm sexy but I'm not interested in dudes."

Tsuna slammed the door shut.

"Oi! You bastard!"

"Go away."

"Fuck this shit."

"Huh? Wait Aomine! Don't!"

And his door, which technically didn't belong to him, went flying by him crashing into the semi-shabby walls.

"The ever-living fuck. Seriously."

The door killer, or Aomine simply stuck his pinky in his ear as he casually entered holding onto a grocery bag.

"What a shitty place you have here shrimp."

"Yeah sorry I don't freeload off of others."

"Eh, what are talking about?"

"Forget it. You better pay for the door."

"Nah."

Tsuna's eye twitched. "What do you mean nah? You broke my fucking door!"

"You didn't open up."

"That doesn't mean you can kick my door in you idiot! I don't got the money to pay for that shit!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Whatever as in you'll pay for it or-"

"I'll pay for it so shut your mouth already."

"What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"Not like I wanna be here. Damn Kuratchi told me to come here and drop this off for you."

Raising an eyebrow, Tsuna walked forward and sat at the edge of the couch where Aomine invited himself to relax on. Looking inside the grocery bag he was faintly surprised when he saw a bunch of snacks, medical supplies, and a pair of clothes.

"Kuratchi you say?"

"Yeah, would've sent the stupid tiger, but he's checking up with that emo brother of his."

"Stupid tiger… you mean Kagami. That's a new one, never thought you'd call your rival something like that, it's a bit cute isn't it."

"The hell it is! And that dumbass isn't even close enough to be called my rival, don't matter that he's one of the Maebure too."

"Sure Aomine. Uh… his brother name's… Himuro right?"

Nodding his head Aomine explained that "the damn demon caught the emo and a couple of others messing around with some chick, really pissed him off. All of them are gonna stay at the hospital for months." And despite their differences, those in Katsu Kotei really had to respect the strength Hibari Kyoya had and his ability to sniff out crime.

Tsuna suddenly remembered that time in the alley when Himuro, the twins and some rookie were surrounding a foreign chick. _'So, the skylark got to her in time… guess that bastard's useful…'_

"Course it'd piss him off, it'd be strange if it didn't."

"Tch, so damn annoying."

"Ha. Hypocrite."

"Shut it. Go fucking shower, you look and smell like shit. And you complain I smell."

"You do, worse than burning flesh."

"Hurry it up asshole, got something important to tell ya."

Narrowing his eyes Tsuna simply nodded, taking the pair of clothes and supplies with him as he went to his neighbor's place.

He had no running water in his apartment, hell he didn't even have a bathroom, the solution- borrow his neighbors. They didn't even care, anyone could enter and leave as they pleased, using or taking whatever they wanted. Strange but helpful, so who was he to complain.

When he arrived back at his own apartment it was to the loud snoring of one Aomine and wrappers littering the floor. Originally, he might've been irritated, but he felt too refreshed to let anything dampen his mood, besides what did he expect from Aomine (aka The Pig).

Sighing, he kicked the other before settling down at the end of the couch, ignoring the curses being yelled at him.

"If that's all you wanted to say, then you can show yourself out."

"Fuck you shrimp. No," he said, face serious. "You've heard of the Fuyukai-gumi?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They've been poking at us for a while, since they're small fry and have done nothing more than bugging us so we haven't given a shit about them. Recently though, we've caught sight of them entering our territory far too often and they screwed over that mission in Kyoto."

"You mean the one that was… stressed to be completed without problems?"

"Exactly that one. All assigned members are dead, either during the mission or afterwards when Akashi personally came and finished them off."

"Wait, we're talking about Akashi, the Oyabun."

"Yes."

"Fuck."

Aomine closed his eyes, a silent show of agreement. Tsuna resisted the urge to ruffle his hair, things were really getting out of hand.

"Then why haven't we attacked them yet if the Oyabun's so pissed?"

"Even if he's angry, you know Akashi won't go into a situation without information. He hates going in blind and he hates surprises."

"You're saying they're not as weak as we had believed."

"At first, we thought they were a bunch of small fry who got arrogant after being ignored for so long, but…"

"But…"

"We found out who their leader is."

"…How bad can it be?"

"They don't work like usual yakuzas which is why it's hard to handle them. Plus, with all those pathetic attempts on all surrounding yakuzas no one's took them seriously. Like sure they've got a lot of members, but so does mostly everyone else with actual competent fuckers."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Apparently that's been their plan all along, those sly motherfuckers. Their attempts were just to feel out the competition, make themselves be underestimated so they can gather info as enemies start to slip up. Plans been years in the making, gotta give it to them assholes."

"Then the leader gots to be good if they could go under the Oyabun's radar."

Here Aomine turned grim, hands clenching in, surprisingly, anger. The older male wasn't very expressive, and when he was, it was always mildly.

"Doesn't matter, we know now. Besides, the scum has already screwed up by not only getting on Akashi's bad side, but us too."

"Us meaning the Maebure no Houkai. Why?"

"They got Kise. The blonde idiot went out by himself and got jumped. They somehow managed to knock him unconscious and completely broke his legs."

Tsuna may not be all that close to the other members as they were with each other, yet he still felt his eyes darken at the thought of Kise being beaten like that. He knew Kise was a very active person, so his legs were especially important to him, and for them to be injured that much, it couldn't be a coincidence. And he was sure the others had already reached this same conclusion.

Tsuna really didn't want to fight on behalf of the Katsu Kotei, but his fucking bleeding heart just couldn't accept such cruelty against someone. He wasn't one to join the fray whenever one of the members was hurt that badly, in all honesty, he didn't give a shit what happened to basically all the them. Yet they attacked someone in such a blatant way of destroying them both physically and mentally meant that Tsuna couldn't stand by and watch.

You weren't allowed to join in a large-scale fight unless you had the resolve to put your full effort or die trying. And Tsuna was willing to stand beside them.

He stared at Aomine, eyes narrowed and gleaming orange. The other met his eyes calmly before a satisfied (tinged with a bit of relief) smirk settled on his face.

"So, when does the Fuyukai get wiped out?"

* * *

Tsuna let out a weary sigh, his aimless walk- who was he kidding, his body naturally listened to his intuition without his input- led him straight to the Namimori Cemetery. He didn't understand why, his intuition was an asshole like that, nor did he know if it was a good thing or not. Then again, his definition of right and wrong was different from his intuition's.

Either way, after the pathetic display of weakness that happened last night, or was it this morning, and the meeting with Aomine, he just wanted to collapse on his bed and sleep for eternity.

' _I'm here, so might as well enter.'_

Tsuna passed by dozens of graves before finally arriving at the only one that mattered to him. Lightly, he brushed his fingertips across the engravings on the grave marker. The bumps and indents already a familiar feeling beneath his fingers.

He sat there silently, enjoying the stillness, the time where he could truly relax and let his guard down for once.

"Good morning Okaa-san. I know I'm not looking too good, but don't worry over your no-good son, I can take care of myself quite fine. I know I've come by earlier than usual and its because… well I missed you."

He wasn't lying now that he thought of it. Sometimes his intuition helped him out, somehow knowing when to bring him here to calm his chaotic mind. 'Course the help was only sometimes, his intuition seemed quite determined to drag him into trouble.

"I'll make sure to still visit you at the usual time though, don't think I won't."

He paused for a moment, uncertain if he wanted to continue, then again it was his mother. Shrugging, he began to recount important events that had happened since the last time he'd been arrested. Stating exactly how he felt during certain situations, expressing as much as he dared to. He was still exhausted and felt like absolute shit, but talking about it had slightly eased something in him even if there was no one to answer or comfort him. Not like he deserved it anyways.

For the next part, Tsuna couldn't bring himself to keep his eyes open. Knowing he was talking to a mere grave, yet too ashamed to even catch sight of the name on the marker.

"Okaa-san, I bet you'd be disappointed in me if you saw me now. I was never the best son despite what you said. I was stupid and clumsy. I had no friends and was bullied, yet you love me. Telling me that soon there would be people who'd see how compassionate or kind I was. How thoughtful and loving I was… but look at me. I'm none of that, never was really. Like to consider that I was decent back then at the very least. Still, how utterly disappointed you'd be in me, as you should though."

He slowly opened his eyes as he gave a sad smile to the grave. Lightly, he placed his forehead on top of the marker. There was movement in the corner of his eyes, someone else had shuffled in with shoulders slumped in defeat, distracting him from what he was about to say. The boy settled down some distance away, far enough not to be heard unless you were louder than necessary. Gently shaking his head, he focused once more on the grave marker.

"Thank you, Okaa-san. For everything. I… Till next time."

With that he rose to his feet, dusting himself off, he stood there for a couple of minutes, committing the view to memory before turning aside, prepared to head out. Only for not-so-muffled sobs reaching his ears, stopping him from outright leaving. Sighing softly, Tsuna walked over to the black-haired teen, plopping himself down next to him. The other froze before quickly wiping his tears and letting a strained smile slip onto his face.

"Ah, um… you're uh Sawada-san, right?"

"You can just call me Dame-Tsuna, doesn't really matter to me."

"That's-"

"What? You can't? Then call me Sagi. I'm surprised you even remembered me, Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball star. We were in completely different worlds then, and most likely now."

The black-haired teen, better known as Yamamoto winced at his words, looking about ready to cry again. Tsuna noticed this but didn't comment.

"Maa~ Sorry uh Sagi. I guess my crying worried you?"

"Not particularly. This does bring me back to the problem at hand though."

"What?"

He was mildly amused at Yamamoto's bewildered expression yet knew now wasn't the time.

"Are you ashamed of crying for your father?"

This time the teen's face seemed a cross between embarrassed and confused, just blinking at him. Internally rolling his eyes, Tsuna carried on.

"Well, are you? Next question, do you love your Dad?"

"Yes," Yamamoto said without hesitation but tinged with sadness.

"Was he worthy of being called your Dad?"

"Yes."

"Does his death change any of those things?"

Flinching the other answered with a furrowed brow, "No."

"Then why are you ashamed or embarrassed to cry for him?"

"I-What?"

"When I got here you immediately wiped your tears away as if it was nothing. You stopped crying and put on that disgustingly fake smile to what? To reassure a stranger that you're fine when you're clearly not. I suppose that could be seen as kindness, you know, making sure the other doesn't worry and remains happy. I think that's stupid. What about yourself? How you feel? Shit dude, just cry, your father deserves your damn tears, there isn't anything to be embarrassed about."

Tsuna, who had for the most part been staring at the grave marker, finally fully faced the other whose eyes had widened in shock. He had never really comforted someone, so he wasn't sure how he did, but he hopes what he's trying to say got across to the other teen.

Slowly, tears started to trail down the other teen's cheeks before they were rushing down, almost eager to be released. Yamamoto's lips began to waver, then giving up on any semblance of control he brokenly cried out, "I-I just… just miss him… miss him so-so much!"

Following his intuition, Tsuna opened his arms invitingly, not entirely surprised (more uncomfortable in fact) when the other desperately clung to him, sobs racking his frame. He was confused as to what to do next, his intuition having gone silent, so he awkwardly held the teen while giving some (hopefully) comforting pats on the back now and then.

Eventually, Yamamoto calmed down, pulling back from the embrace to stare at Tsuna gratefully. It appeared that the other had also found some sort of peace after letting his emotions out. It would never be able to stop the pain completely, losing a loved one did that to you, but with time he could move on and bear with it. Still depressing now that he thought deeply about it.

Sniffling, Yamamoto smiled at him, this one small yet so genuine that Tsuna couldn't help but give a tentative smile of his own. Chuckling the taller teen said, "Thank you Sagi. You're real nice you know. Maa~ I'm feeling much better now."

Tsuna glanced away, taking that second to compose himself, he met the other's eyes. "Don't think too much of it."

"No can do Sagi, I gotta pay you back. That's what my Oyaji taught me, always repay your debts. Eh, but my new guardian says never get into debt. Oh well, how about I take you out to eat?"

"Er, no it's fine, in fact-"

"Yeah, there's this awesome restaurant down the street we could go to."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I could even invite Hayato, maybe also Kyoko over. You should meet them, they're super cool, I think you'd get along with them really well. One time we…"

Tsuna was then dragged to the entrance of the cemetery as the other continued his storytelling, given absolutely no choice in the matter. _'This is what happens when you don't mind your own damn business idiot. Stop trying to pretend you're anything more than the Oyabun's bitch."_

Maybe it was from the comments Yamamoto and the chick made, maybe it was his recent actions of allowing his bleeding heart to take control of his body, maybe it was his emotional breakdown, or maybe it was the sudden increase of problems that made his usually long patience snap. Frustration, which shouldn't be taken out on the teen who was just thankful, bubbled up and he was ready to tear the other a new one when Yamamoto faced him once more.

The smile had grown, the dark brown eyes seemed livelier, he seemed so freaking happy that Tsuna couldn't possibly destroy it. The sight actually brought him to his senses, made him calm down- a feat his mother was only capable of- and weirdly enough the warmth in his chest made itself known again. He stared at the other in wonder and could only nod dumbly in acknowledgement to whatever the other was saying.

"BASBALL IDIOT! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!"

Tsuna turned to where the voice came from, raising an eyebrow when he realized it was Gokudera. Mentally thanking him for bringing him out of his state of stupefaction.

"Haha, hey Hayato. I just went to visit my Dad."

"DON'T HEY ME! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Maa~ Calm down Hayato. I'm fine, really."

"GYAHAHA! Aho-Dera was worried over Baka-Take!"

The two, plus a child, watched as Gokudera turned red and start to splutter. Ignoring this, Tsuna eyed the kid who reminded him of the one from the park, most likely was and was proven right when his intuition pinged in agreement. _'Geez, why do I have to meet up with them weirdos and their weird friends and their weird family, like what the fuck.'_

"I WASN'T WORRIED ABOUT THE STUPID SWORD FREAK YOU ANNOYING COW!"

"AHO-DERA'S BLUSHING! AHO-DERA'S BLUSHING!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Guys meet Sagi, he's the one who helped me out of my slump. Sagi meet my brothers Hayato, the one with silver hair, and Lambo."

This seemed to catch the attention of Gokudera who turned to the two of them with stars in his eyes. "Sagi-sama! I apologize for not noticing you! You may punish me however-"

"Um yeah no. It's alright, I don't mind, honestly."

"Oh Sagi-sama, I'm undeserving of your forgiveness."

"You know Sagi, Hayato? Haha, guess I didn't have to introduce you."

"Sagi-sama saved my life idiot. And how dare you be so casual with him!"

Yamamoto laughed in response while Gokudera hurled insults at him and Tsuna couldn't help the twitch of his lips as they 'argued.' Of course, the moment had to be ruined.

"Usagi."

Tsuna crouched down to the kid's level, eye twitching. "No, it's Sagi brat, not Usagi."

"Usagi," Lambo repeated unrepentantly.

Yamamoto decided to join in on the conversation. "But you do look like a bunny though…"

"I. Do. Not."

"Don't insult Sagi-sama, you dumbasses!"

"Usagi."

"That's it kid, you're dead meat."

Tsuna attempted to grab the kid who proved to be quite slippery as he escaped from his reach. With a dark aura around him, he sprinted after the brat, determined to teach the kid a lesson. Said kid was laughing wildly as he ran away, which quickly turned to terrified screams as Tsuna easily closed the distance between the two.

"Wait for me, Sagi-sama!"

With that said and done, Gokudera joined the race.

"Oh, are we playing tag?"

Takeshi too became another one of the 'players.'

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm not too sure how it came out, kind of don't really like it, but I hope y'all do. Tell me your thoughts on the chapter, good or bad. Hopefully, I'll be back soon with a new chapter, hopefully. Deuces.**


End file.
